Stronger Than A Love Potion
by HiddenMagic421
Summary: Harry is happily dating Ginny. But as we all know Romilda Vane wants Harry for herself. How far will she go to get him? What will Ginny have to do to save him? R&R RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This story was originally just something I wrote down for fun and hadn't planned on posting it but I thought, what the heck I'm postin' it. Deal with the short ch. guys. For those of you who hate short chapters, it doesn't matter if they are short. Maximum Ride by JP has 2-3 pg. ch. and it's was a New York times bestseller for 6 weeks! **

Harry smiled as Ginny walked down the steps to the girls domintory. She looked beautiful as always.

"Hey handsome." she said as she reached him. She kissed him quickly and softly. Leaving him wanted more.

Harry narrowed his eyes at . "You tease."

She giggled as Harry pulled her in for a deep kiss that made her mind whirl. After several minutes Ginny pulled away and Harry gave a fake pout. She laughed at his expression. "Sorry Harry but we've got to go meet Ron and Hermione at breakfast."

Harry let out a sigh, "Fine."

Her brown eyes lit up playfully "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"I'll hold you to that." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the portriat hole. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ronald you are completely wrong!"

"I nam rot! why cut yow jus excupt _gore_ bong?" Ron said. His mouth full of food.

**(A/N he said "I am not! why can't you just except _your_ wrong?")**

Harry and Ginny exchanged a smirk. Those two were nuts about eachother. Harry was just praying they would admit their feeling to eachother soon. He was getting a huge headache from listening to their arguing all day.

Harry picked up his empty goblet and saw the pumpkin juice a few people away right next to Romilda Vane. "Oi Romilda can you pass the pumpkin juice."

She smiled at him innocently. "Oh here I'll just get it for you Harry." she said as she leaned over her friend grabbed his goblet and filled it for him.

"Thanks." Harry said as he took his glass back.

"My pleasure." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

Harry quickly turned away from her. She was always flirting with him and it made him extremely uncomforatable. One time she had conered him in the hallways claiming to need him too tudor her with her Transfiguration homework. She had her hand on his chest and was a little too close for comfort.

'But it does have one benefit' he thought, remembering how Ginny had walked around the corner. Apon seeing Romilda and Harry she was so jealous she pushed Romilda out of the way and started viciously snogging Harry. She now did that whenever she saw girls trying to flirt with him. and he wasn't about to start complaining.

Harry took a long sip of pimpkin juice and turned to his girlfriend. "Hey want to go down to the Quidditch Pitch and get away from these two?" He said motioning to Ron and Hermione who were still bickering.

"Yes please." She said with extreme relief and brushed bits of srambbled egg off her that Ron had pelted them with. Harry grabbed her hand and led her out of the Great Hall

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys I know it's kind of crappy but it's my first chapter and this is only my second story so cut me some slack. **

**May the Force Be With You!**

**-HiddenMagic421*~*~*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's confusing but this takes place the day after the last chapter.**

Ginny woke up the next morning extremely happy. What was there to be sad about she was healthy, a great student, great friends, not to mention the greatest boyfriend ever.

Ginny showered quickly and dressed in her school robes. She was meeting Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the common room.

Ginny walked down the girl's staircase. Hermione and Ron were there but Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Ron where's Harry," she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Ron grimaced "In bed. He was up all night puking his guts up, poor bloke."

"Oh okay."

The minute they entered the Great Hall Ron and Hermione went at it again. Ginny sighed. She really wanted to hang out with Harry again today.

Ginny was mentally preparing herself for a day of studying and watching Ron and Hermione fight when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry walking toward the Griffindor table. At first she was happy, then she noticed he was not alone. When she saw who he was walking with.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as he sat down at the other end of the table, far away from them with his companion. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why is Harry sitting with Romilda Vane?," Ron asked curiously.

He didn't even cast one look toward them all through breakfast.

**Author's Note: Okay I know this chapter was horribly short. But I posted two chapters for you today to make up for the shortness of this one. Hope you like it.**

**-HiddenMagic421*~*~***


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny lay in her fore-poster staring at the canopy. After leaving the Great Hall she told herself that it was just a coincidence that they had walked in together but the fact that he sat with her all through breakfast pretty much blew that theory out the window. She had tried talking to Harry but she couldn't find him anywhere.

She had asked Parvarti if she knew where he was and she said she had just seen him in the library with Romilda and her gang of girls. Normally Ginny would have gone and pulled Romilda away from him but there was something different this time that she couldn't quite put her finger on. What stopped her from bitch slapping Romilda Vane silly was that this time Harry didn't seem to have that repulsed look on his face. This time, he seemed to like hanging 'round with her.

_'Maybe he's just trying to be nice to her.' _she thought to herself. That had to be it. It would have hurt her feelings for him to just refuse to sit with her and she probably asked him to go to the library with him and he didn't want to be mean.

She couldn't take this anymore she had to go talk to him. Ginny climbed out of bed and saw that her dorm-mate, Julianna Carlson had come back up.

"Hey Jules is Harry downstairs?"

She looked up from the book she had been reading in bed. "Yeah he's in the common room doing his homework."

"Thanks," she said and flashed her a smile.

Ginny stood at the stairway entrance to the girls dormitory and looked around the common room. She found Harry sit-

She had only just noticed that he was not alone. Sitting right next to Harry her hand gently laid across his arm and sitting was too close for Ginny's liking was Romilda Vane.

Ginny marched over to their table. When they didn't look up as she approached she cleared her throat loudly, "Harry can I talk to you for a second. Alone," she threw a glare at Romilda.

He cast a look at Romilda who gave him a slight nod. "Yeah sure Ginny." They walked to the other end of the common room where no one was.

"Yes?" Harry asked as though he had no idea why she was talking to him.

Ginny took a deep breath and decided she'd get right to the point. "Why have you been hanging 'round with Romilda Vane all day?"

Harry gave her a mean look. "Don't say that as though it is the most impossible thing ever. Romilda is a great person. She kind and caring and beautiful and-"

"Why are you defending her?" Ginny asked astonished. Her voice got louder. A few people turned their heads to see what was going on, but Ginny ignored them.

"I like her." Harry said, his eyes softened as he looked over to where Romilda was sitting watching them and waiting for his return. She threw him a smile and he smiled back.

Ginny was shocked at what she was seeing. She felt like she had just been beaten over the head with a million beaters bats. Ginny lightly shoved Harry to get his attention.

"What are you doing? You're my boyfriend. Or have you forgotten?" With all that been happening today she wouldn't be surprised.

Harry sighed in exasperation, as though she was missing something obvious though she couldn't figure out what.

"Look Ginny you're a really nice girl but... Something happened today with Romilda." Harry said his eyes softening again and he had a far off look in his face as though he was recalling the best moment of his life and Ginny had a strange sense of foreboding as Harry continued with his story. "Today... it was like someone had pulled me out of the clouds and into the clear blue sky." Harry looked at Romilda again and whispered softly, "I love her."

Ginny could feel the look of shock her face had taken on. She felt as though someone just hit her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and she recalled how many weeks ago while they were sitting on the bank next to the lake, under their tree having lunch. It had been their one year anniversary and Harry had told her he loved her.

Ginny desperately searched his eyes that were still locked on Romilda, but try as she might she couldn't see any humor in his eyes or a kidding smile working it's way in the corner of his mouth. _'He's not joking.' _

Can you hear when your heart breaks? Ginny didn't know but she could certainly feel it. It was like someone had just dropped a boulder on her. She felt like she had just be shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't feel her legs.

"H-Harry w-w-what are you saying?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew.

Harry turned his attention back to Ginny and looked at her, clearly annoyed. "I'm saying I'm dumping you."

_'This can't be happening,'_ She could barley form words but managed a "Wh-what?"

"Look, I don't care if you thought we had something special and i don't care what I said to you. Listen to what I'm saying now. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

His words stabbed her like a thousand knives. Ginny felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She rapidly blinked them away. She refused to let him see her cry. He seemed to have noticed though because for a brief moment Ginny saw remorse, pain, and... love? but the moment was gone so quickly she wondered if it had ever happened. Then the cold icy look in his emerald green eyes returned and he walked back over to Romilda, without even a second glance at the girl whose heart he had just ripped to pieces.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? I personally thought it was good. Anyway it's about 1:00 am and I should probably get some sleep. R&R my lovelies. ;)**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops! I've been forgetting to put my disclaimer. :O my bad. JK Rowling if your reading this (I don't why you would but whatever) please don't sue me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only characters I thought up are Julianna and Lucy. The rest belong to JK Rowling.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who always encourages me to keep writing and is my unbiological sister. love ya :D**

**P.S. tell your new bf that if he breaks your heart i'll kick his ass. lol**

**Anyway on with the chapter ;)**

Ginny could feel the eyes of everyone in the common room on her but she didn't care. All she could think was, '_I have to get out of here' _

Ginny sprinted back up to her dormitory nearly tripping on the stairs due to the tears that were obscuring her vision. She slammed the dormitory door closed, a few of her dorm-mates looked up in shock at her entrance. Ginny ignored them and collapsed on her bed. She didn't even bother to draw the curtains around her fore-poster, she just buried her head in her pillow and let loose the tears she had tried so desperately to hold back. It was almost like she could feel her broken heart. She couldn't stop crying, she was just so full of pain. She kept making this awful gasping noise in-between sobs. It felt like she couldn't breathe. It was almost as though she couldn't get enough air.

Ginny didn't even care that she was preventing Julianna and her other dorm-mates from getting any sleep. She laid in her bed bawling for hours. At one point her mind registered Julianna getting out of bed and coming back a few minutes later. But she didn't return alone. The minute Julianna came back Ginny felt someone wrap their arms around her and pat her hair. Ginny could tell who it was from the scent of strawberry shampoo that lingered on her wet hair. Ginny snuggled closer into Hermione's embrace as she sobbed. Hermione just sat there rubbing her back reassuringly until Ginny eventually fell asleep, exhausted from crying.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up as the sun shined through the dormitory window. She looked down at Ginny's tear stained, sleeping face and sighed. She hadn't been in the common room last night when it had happened but about two hours later Julianna had come and told her everything and she immediately went to comfort Ginny.

Hermione got up quietly carful not to wake the sleeping Ginny. She had to talk to Harry about this. Right now. She banged her fist against the boy's dormitory door, hard so that it would wake everyone sleeping inside. She didn't care. She was mad. Sure Harry was practically, her brother but Ginny was basically her sister and her best friend (besides Harry and Ron of course) and Harry had been completely awful to her.

Dean answered the door. "Hey Hermione."

She gave him a smile, trying to conceal her anger. "Hi Dean are Harry and Ron up here." She asked casually.

"Well Harry is but Ron's not."

"What? Where is he." Hermione asked, momentarily caught off guard. She knew for a fact the only reason Ron got up in the morning was because Harry would literally drag his ass out of bed.

He shrugged, "Dunno." Dean walked passed Hermione and down the stairs to the common room.

Hermione stepped into the boys dormitory. It was completely empty except for one bed. Hermione saw Harry sleeping peacefully in his bed. Her anger immediately returned. If anything she was even more angry because of the fact that Harry had slept like a baby last night. While Ginny had been up until nearly four o' clock this morning crying her eyes out.

Hermione grabbed the pillow off Ron's empty bed and walked over to Harry and started hitting him with it everywhere. Harry immediately woke up.

"What the- Hermione knock it off." Harry yelled, lifting his arms to shield his face from her attack. When she didn't stop he grabbed it from her.

"Hermione what the bloody hell is your problem?"

"You arse." She screamed, taking a step back from him. "How the hell could you do that to her?"

Harry looked confused. "Who?"

Hermione was shocked, and it showed. "Ginny you PRAT!"

For a long moment Harry said nothing, then he shrugged and threw Ron's pillow back on his bed an grabbed his glasses off his nightstand. "She'll get over it."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry was nuts about Ginny. Whenever Hermione was alone with Harry all he could talk about was Ginny.

"Harry why would you do that. Your crazy about Ginny."

Harry's eyes hardened, "No I'm not. I love Romilda now."

She couldn't believe this. How on earth could Harry leave someone as wonderfully as Ginny for _Romilda Vane. _Hermione's knuckles clenched as she said through her teeth, "Harry you are a fool for letting her go. Ginny is a beautiful, powerful witch, with amazing talent and bravery. Any wizard would consider himself lucky to-"

Harry just rolled his eyes. " Well then one of those "lucky" wizards can have her."

Hermione quickly changed tactics. "Don't you even care about how much you hurt her? She cried herself to sleep last night over you! I thought I was going to have to give her a potion to get her to calm down and you don't even care?"

Harry avoided her glare. After a long pause he said, "It's not my fault she mistook infatuation for love."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So your saying you never loved her?" she asked her voice still dripping with anger.

Harry looked at her and said, in a way that Hermione guessed was supposed to be teasing, "How could I the great Harry Potter ever love someone by the likes of her."

Hermione's anger completely faded only to be replaced with utter shock. She could feel the look of pure shock on her face. She didn't know if he meant that she was poor, that she was not as important as him, or that she was a "blood traitor". Either way Harry (even if he had been joking) had gone _way_ to far. _'Why would he-' _her thoughts were cut off as the door to the boys dormitory slammed open to reveal a furious looking Ron, and Hermione suddenly realized,

_'He heard everything we said'_

Ron was red in the face with anger. He was so angry he was shaking and glaring daggers at Harry who just stood there glaring back. "You bastard," Ron whispered venomously through clenched teeth. Then as fast as lightning he lunged at Harry.

"RON NO!" Hermione yelled but she was too late.

**Authors Note: Okay guys you like? Spring break starts Friday and I plan on spending it writing. So don't worry you'll be getting some more new chapters real soon. But I'm also gonna be working on this other story i've started (I just need to upload and pick out a title). It's not HP though it's InuYasha (I don't expect some of you to know what that is but w/e) R&R my lovelies. ;)**

**-HiddenMagic421*~*~***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. The only character of mine are Julianna, Scarlet, and Lucy**

**Note: I just got back from seeing the movie 17 Again and I'm not a big Zac Efron fan (I have no patience for HSM) but it was an AWESOME movie. On a scale of 9-10 it was a 9.5 maybe a 10. It just moved into my top ten fav movies of all time. :D **

**Anyways here we go...**

_Ginny closed her eyes and relaxed as Harry's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel the sun on her skin and could hear the sounds of the waves lapping the ground by the lake. It was so peaceful. It was mid-day and Harry had planned them a special picnic outside for their one year anniversary. So they settle down by a tree near the lake and enjoyed the magnificent treacle tart and sandwiches curtousy of the Hogwarts House Elves. _

_Ginny laid her head back on Harry's shoulder and sighed. They finished their lunch about twenty minutes ago and now Ginny was just sitting in Harry's lap under the shady tree, enjoying his company. She had never felt so at peace in her life. She felt like she could stay here forever. Suddenly she felt Harry's lips at her ear._

_"Gin"_

_"Mmm?" she said, her eyes still closed._

_"Ginny I-I love you"._

_Her eyes snapped open. Had she just heard him say what she thought she heard him say? She couldn't believe it. At first she was shocked. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. But Harry was waiting for a response._

_"Gin?" He asked. She could feel him tense up and knew he was holding his breath. _

'What do I say?' _She thought frantically. She liked Harry a lot. She knew she had strong feelings for him. Hell she would risk her life for the boy next to her but did that mean she loved him? She tried to say the words. Those three magic words but she couldn't do it. _

_"Gin?" Harry asked again. _

_Ginny turned and looked into his emerald orbs. She suddenly was reminded of the days when she had the biggest school girl crush on Harry. She couldn't believe it. How many times had she wished of he would say those words to her? And now she was speechless. How many times had she dreamed of this moment? Never once in those daydreams had she not responded with an "I love you too". What would she say?_

_"Gin?" He asked for the third time. His voice interrupting her thoughts. She could see the worry on his face. She knew what to say. She placed a hand on his cheek._

_"Harry" She said in a calm voice. "I like you... a lot.... but-"_

_Harry let out the breath he had been holding "but." he said venomously. "Fine" he stood up he was about to leave but Ginny stopped him. "Harry James Potter don't you dare walk away and leave me here. Let me finish." _

_Harry settled back down but he was now sitting a good two feet from Ginny and wouldn't look at her. "Harry I like you a lot but I just don't think I'm there yet."_

_There was a long silence and finally Harry just stood up and held out his hand for Ginny she took and they walked back up to the castle hand in hand but they didn't speak and the avoided each other's gaze._

Ginny eyes snapped open as she woke up. _'That dream again'_ she thought, as she sat up on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. Every time she closed her eyes she experienced that day over and over again. It was months ago. She remembered what had happened after they went back up to the castle. They avoided each other for days and days. Ginny didn't know how to face him. And then...

_Ginny was on her way out of the Herbology greenhouse with her dorm-mates Scarlet, Lucy, and Julianna They were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch and Ginny had forgotten something up in their room. She told her friends she would meet them in the Great Hall. Then as she was walking by a suit of armor someone jumped out at her._

_"AH!" She yelled, catching her breath. Then she saw who it was. "Harry what the bloody hell are you doing you nearly gave me a heart attack!" _

_"Sorry Gin." Harry said but he didn't hide his smile. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes. "I've got to go."_

_"No wait." Harry said. He grabbed her hand as she was trying to leave. "Gin we need to talk about what happened out by the lake."_

'Oh Merlin no!'_ her mind screamed. She was afraid this would happen. Just because she didn't love him didn't mean she wanted to break up with him! Didn't he know that?!?! "Harry look I-"_

_She was silenced as Harry's lips crashed down on hers in a tender kiss that left her breathless. When they came up for air he placed his forehead on hers. "Now look I know you said you weren't there yet and I just... I want to let you know I'm okay with that."_

_"What?" She said, completely confused._

_"It's okay if you don't feel that way yet. I understand you just need time." he said and smiled at her._

_She felt her eyes fill with tears. "Harry..." She didn't know what to say so just let her lips do the talking. When she pulled away she hugged him tight and whispered, "Thank you." Then the happy couple walked up the common room and the whole way there Ginny couldn't stop asking herself how did she get lucky enough to get him._

But that was then. Now Ginny sat in her bed alone and heartbroken. She reached for the tissues on her bedside table. She laid back down in bed. _'How could this have happened?' _It had been two days since the break up and every time she thought about Harry she felt like she had jumped off of the Astronomy tower without a broomstick. The only difference being that she doubted Madam Pomfrey would have anything to heal the kind of pain she was feeling.

Ginny heard the dormitory door open and her mind barley registered Hermione when she sat down on the end of her bed. "Hey" she said. Ginny merely nodded in greeting. "Sooo.... How are you feeling today?"

Ginny gave her a look and Hermione nodded. "I understand."

There was a long silence then, "Gin you have to get out of this bed."

Ginny rolled her eyes. While her friends Lucy, Scarlet, and Julianna were perfectly content in letting her mope Hermione had other ideas. She had been trying for the past two day to get Ginny out of bed.

"Common Gin this isn't healthy. You haven't left this bed in two whole days. You have to go down there and interact with people, you have to get on with your life.

"No I don't."

Hermione stood up and placed her hands on her hips. " Well what about your friends and school. Luna and Ron are really worried about you and they miss you. You have to get up. You have classes in a few hours and I doubt you'll do very good on your N.E.W.T.S if you spend all your time in bed."

Ginny rolled her eyes again and pulled the covers over her head. "I don't care. I'm perfectly content to just lay here and never get out of this bed ever ever again."

Silence.

"That's it!" Hermione yelled climbing on Ginny's bed and pulling the covers off her friend. Ginny recoiled into the fetal position. "Gin, I've been a good friend. I've been supportive and understanding but enough is enough! I'm not gonna let you you stay up here and hide away from the world!"

"You are Ginvera Molly Weasley your a fighter! You are not going to just roll over and die! Now get your arse out of bed and go take a shower!" Hermione yelled as she got off of the bed, grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Fine." Ginny said huffily. "But I don't like... you" she said as she led the way to the Girls showers.

Hermione smiled, 'It's called tough love sweetie get used to it."

**Authors Note: You like? I think this is probably my longest chapter yet. HOORAY!!! And for those of you who are wondering, I have no clue if huffily is a word but I'm making it one, lol. Ugh, I'm out on my porch swing and I'm going inside there are way to many damn mosquitos out here. I wish I had a can of bug spray so I could be like, "HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW BITCHES!" and take them down lol.**

**Oh by the way I have no clue when I'm gonna update. After I post this I will go up to my room and get a head start on my next chapter but no clue when I'm gonna finish. I have two tennis matches next week. Plus my birthday is Tuesday :D so I have to start working on my party plus I have lots of tests next week. *rolls eyes* shouldn't there be a rule that I shouldn't have to study on my birthday and that we shouldn't have test the week we get back from spring break?!?! If only... *sighs* Oh well that's just the way the cookie crumbles I guess. Anyway read and review my lovelies. ;D**

**-HiddenMagic421*~*~***


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated. Things have just been a little hectic lately what with school and stuff. Don't worry it was just a slight vacation. HiddenMagic421 is back with a vengeance!!!**

**I have no clue where the shower and bathtubs are located in the castle. Apparently the prefects have one on the 4th floor but J.K. never mentions them being in the reg. bathrooms. So in my mind there is a separate room in the dormitory's for that stuff. Just letting you know where part of this is taking' place. And also I'm not really sure about when my story takes place, all I know is that it's after HPB. I want to say it's also after DH. But I don't know. **

**P.S: Thanks to Ravenclaw85 for wishing me a happy b-day. It was really nice of you. :)**

**Enjoy :D**

Ginny sat on the counter in the bathroom and pulled away from Hermione.

"Stop fidgeting." said Hermione, getting irritated.

"Sorry." Ginny said for what seemed like the millionth time. "It just feels weird. I don't usually wear makeup."

Hermione gave a small laugh, "And you think I do? Gin I have about as much experience with this stuff as you. Now hold still."

Ginny sighed as Hermione applied eye liner. After her shower Hermione had insisted on giving her a make over before they went downstairs. She was hoping it would boost her confidence. So the minute she hopped out of the shower Hermione cut her hair. Ginny didn't know if it looked good but she hoped so. Hermione was refusing to let her see until she finished her makeup. Ginny was nervous but she really had no reason to be since Hermione hadn't cut it herself of course, she had used a spell. Plus, she promised that if Ginny didn't like it she could change it back.

"Okay... done."

Ginny hopped off the counter and turned to face the mirror and gasped. Now instead of going down to her lower back her hair merely went to the middle and Hermione had given her layers. Ginny's makeup was subtle. All Hermione had done was a bit of black eyeliner, mascara, and a tiny bit of blush, not to mention lip gloss. Ginny loved the way her eye makeup made her caramel colored eyes pop. She had to admit she look _extremely_ beautiful.

Hermione smiled at her work, smiling she said "Gin you look _hot. _So you ready to go down there and show Harry what he let go."

Ginny gave her a small smile but hesitated. "Yeah... Its just..."

"What?" she asked.

Ginny turned away from the mirror and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Everyone's gonna be staring at me. I'm sure the entire castle knows by now, am I right?"

Hermione grimaced, "Well... kinda. But don't worry. Soon this whole mess with be over."

Ginny took a deep breath and studied her self in the mirror for a few more moments. "Okay. I'm ready."

Hermione led Ginny out of the room and down the staircase. At the bottom of said staircase was Ron who was sporting a cut on his chin and a bruise on his cheek. "What happened to you?" Ginny asked as her brother pulled her in for a hug,

Ron smiled. "Nice to see you too Gin."

"Seriously. What happened?" Ginny asked with concern.

Ron shook his head and avoided her eyes. "Nothing just... Quidditch accident. I fell off my broom."

"Oh." Ginny said but she wasn't convinced. After living with him for nearly sixteen years she could tell when her brother was lying. Plus, if he had fallen off his broom. He definitely would have walked away with more than just a bruised face and bloody chin. She was still suspicious but accepted his answer....for now.

"Shall we ladies?" Ron said as he held out his arms for his sister and Hermione. Hermione giggled at how formal he was being. Ginny and Hermione linked arms with Ron and the three made their way out of the portrait hall and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny could feel herself hyperventilating as they walked into the Great Hall. She immediately looked down at her shoes as she walked. _'Of course Griffindor table would be the farthest from the doors', _She thought. When they finally got to their table Ginny took her seat in between Hermione and Ron.

She stared down at the cracks in the wooden table. She didn't know if she would be able to bear this. The stars of her fellow students, mainly the ones at Griffindor table, half of whom got to witness first hand as Harry ripped her heart out. She didn't want to hear the whispers of "Oh that poor girl."

She did however steal a glance at Harry and the first thing she noticed was that he was sporting a rather nasty black eye. She could guess how that had happened. She made a mental note to yell at Ron later, then continued with her observation of the wooden table, still to self conscious to look up.

Ginny decided to take a chance. She looked up and instantly regretted it. As she had predicted almost all eyes at their table... and some from the neighboring tables were on her. She could feel her face burning and knew she was probably turning Weasley red. She looked back down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked sensing her friend's embarrassment.

"Everyone's looking at me." Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked around and instantly gave a light laugh, "Gin trust me they aren't staring because of the incident, I think they approve of your make over."

Ginny looked up again and noticed something that she hadn't before. Most of the people who were looking were boys. This made her blush a tiny bit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She didn't eat at all during dinner instead she watched Harry through her peripheral vision. He hadn't looked over at her once. She could see him and Romilda holding hands though, and once dinner was over and they left. He had his arms around her shoulders while hers was wrapped around his waist. It made her sick!

Ginny now laid in bed, staring into the abyss, lost in her own thoughts, and waiting for sleep to come. This was the time of day where she did all her major thinking, right before bed.

She thought about how Harry and Romilda had looked at dinner. Staring lovingly into each others eyes, holding hands, laughing. Ginny suddenly felt a great wave of forlornness sweep over her.

Suddenly she wondered, when had she become that girl? The girl who let herself fall apart just because her boyfriend dumped her. Hermione was right. This wasn't who she was. She was strong and it was high time she started acting like it! But she knew in order to do this she would have to accomplish the impossible.

She would have to get over Harry Potter.

Of course this had never been an easy thing for her to do. Not even as a child. She had never really given up on her schoolgirl crush. She just repressed the feelings and ignored them as best she could. But it proved to be especially difficult at times. _'Like when he started dating Cho ho.'_ She thought, Using the old nickname she had given for Cho back when Harry and her became some what of a thing.

She knew she could do this though. She _had_ to do this. Failure wasn't an option. This had to stop, she couldn't think about him anymore. In that instant Ginny became bound and determine to get over him. It was time. He had obviously had moved on, so shouldn't she? She spent all night thinking this through and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that she finally fell asleep, exhausted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well what do you think? I know it's not great but don't worry I'm already working on the next chappie as we speak so it should be up REAL soon. I'm also gonna warn you guys that I may have to take some time off again until summer vacation because things are so stressed (You know, end of the year school stuff blah blah blah). R&R my lovelies ;) **

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Note: Hello my wonderful readers :D **

**How happy are you? You get a new chapter the day after the other one came out! I'm pretty pumped :) Anyways hope you guys like this chappie! By the way who here has ever watched V for Vendetta. We just finished watching it in my comic book class (yes, there is a comic book class at my school. Awesome right?) And I LOVED it. V is my fav! Natalie Portman is a really good actress. So in closing if you haven't seen the movie, go and watch it. NOW!**

**Reviews: **

_**rexrocks1994**__**: **_**First of all, thank you for reviewing :). I absolutely LOVE reviews! Second of all your avatar is frickin' awesome. And third, I'm sorry, but do you really think I'm gonna answer that? lol. To be honest I don't even really know. But don't worry it will probably be in a couple chapters. Patience is a virtue. **

**Quote of the day:**

_**"Idea's are bulletproof."**_

**-V from V for Vendetta**

**Enjoy :D**

_You can do this_, she told herself. _You can do this. You can do this._

Ginny repeated the phrase over and over again in her head as she walked down the hallway to her Charms class, yet she still felt a tiny bit of doubt sitting in her stomach. She had spent all night building up walls to protect herself from the effect he had on her. She would now try her best not to let herself to become intoxicated by the meer sight of him. It was time to move on. She refused to yield!

Ginny entered the classroom and her eyes immediatley found Luna, who was sitting at a table reading a copy of the Quibbler upside down. She then realized how long it had been since she had seen Luna. Far too long.

As Ginny was walking over to sit in the spot beside Luna she was stopped by Kallie Kieft. Ginny inwardly groaned as Kallie stood between her and her destination. This wasn't going to be good. Kallie was a Ravenclaw in her year. Ginny actually remembered in first year when Kallie had bragged about the fact that she had been placed in that house. She would make rude comments about the other houses especially Hufflepuff. Ginny liked the Hufflepuffs and even made friends with some of them her first train ride to Hogwarts. Sure they might not be the smartest or the bravest, but Hufflepuff cariess a unique magic that's all it's own.

Ever since she had voiced this opinion in Herbology one day Kallie had stayed away from her, Much to Ginny's likeing. Ginny remembered the look on Kallie's face when Professor Sprout awarded ten points to Gryffindor just because Ginny helped pick up a broken flour pot. However, Ginny had known from the look of thanks Professor Sprout gave her it was from her previous speech. After which Ginny had looked across the table from her plant to see Kallie glaring at her.

Ginny also recalled the fact that she had seen Kallie with Romilda Vane on more than one occasion. Which meant only one thing. This couldn't be good. For a moment she considered just pushing Kallie out of the way. But Kallie started speaking before she had debated the idea fully.

"Hey Ginny." Kallie said with false sincerity.

"Hi Kallie." Ginny said. She forced herself to sound pleasant.

"Look Ginny I heard about what happened between you and Harry and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry." However Ginny could tell from her tone that she wasn't sorry at all. "It must be really tough for you. But you just hang in there I'm sure things will turn around." She said, a mocking smile still on her face.

Ginny didn't realize she had pulled out her wand until she actually began thinking up which jinx to use on this bitch. Ginny knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of her but she couldn't help it. It made her so mad. But in the end, despite how much Ginny replused the idea of letting Kallie get away with rubbing the break up in her face, she took the high road. She look Kallie straight in the eye and put as much confidence into her voice as she could. "Oh that's okay, I'm really do well actually." Then with that she walked over to the desk and placed her books next to Luna's.

"Hey Luna." Ginny said smiling.

"Hello." Luna said dreamily.

At that moment the class was called to attention by Professor Flitwick. So they had no chance to continue chatting. However after class was a different matter. Ginny and Luna walked together to their double Defense Against the Dark Arts class. On the way Luna asked the question Ginny had been hearing all day it seemed. "So how are you."

Ginny sighed, "Luna I'm fine honestly. There's no need to worry. It's over and done and I could care less." She tried to answer the many questions about the topic that would have followed the first in order to get it over in one swoop.

"Alright if you say so." Luna said.

For a momnent Ginny was a little stung. It didn't sound like Luna believed her. "What do you mean? 'If you say-"

Ginny let out a soft "oof" as she collided with something hard. She felt a pair of arms grab her shoulders to stop her from her falling. Ginny opened her eyes and looked up into the familiar eyes that stood before her.

**Uh-uh cliffie!!! :-O I bet some of you are kinda pissed right? Well don't worry I've already got a head start on my next chapter (I'm on a roll :D). Anyway, R&R please. :]**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Reviews:**

_**Renata:**_** I know, I wanna punch Romilda too. UGH! I have one question. How the hell did she even get into Gryffindor?!?!?!**

**Enjoy :D**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sorry about that. Should have been watching where I was going."

"Don't apologize, Dean it was my fault." Ginny said smiling. As she and Dean sat on the ground sorting through the papers that had fallen there due to the impact, and as a result, mixed together. Luna had gone on ahead to save Ginny a seat. Leaving Ginny with Dean.

"So how are you?" Ginny asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'm good. How are you?" Dean asked and gave Ginny the same look she had been getting all day. Ginny could tell he was trying not to force the subject on her though because he said it quietly enough so that she could pretend she hadn't heard him if she wanted to. The mental picture of the glass vase came to her again but she pushed the thought away.

Ginny ignored the look he had given her and said happily, "Oh I'm great except for the fact that Flitwick gave us an essay. Ugh" She rolled her eyes and Dean laughed.

"Did you do something new with you hair?" Dean suddenly. Eyeing her fire red hair.

"Yeah, Hermione did it."

"it looks good."

"Thanks." Ginny turned back to her papers and piled them together. As she was reaching for the last piece of paper on the ground, Dean reached for it at the same moment. When their hands met she felt a slight spark. She pulled away quickly. As Dean looked at the name on the paper, then added it to his pile.

They both stood up and just as Ginny was getting ready to say goodbye. Dean turned to her and said,

"Hey listen Ginny I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip." He didn't meet her gaze. Ginny stood there shocked. She forced herself to speak.

"You mean like a date?" She asked.

"Or as friends, whatever you want." He said, still looking at the floor.

"Umm, can I get back to you." She asked.

"Sure. No Problem." Dean said. He seemed to force a smile on his face and he bid her farwell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny all but sprinted to her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class and let out a gasping breath as she took her seat next to Luna. Thankfully, the teacher called the class to order before Luna had a chance to ask what took so long.

Ginny couldn't consintrate on what the teacher was saying. She could only think about what had just happened. Dean had asked her out? How on Earth had that happened?!?!?! Her first thought on the subject was to tell him no. Then she considered her options.

Ginny couldn't go with him as a.... date. She knew she no longer had feelings for Dean. None what so ever. Yet, for some reason liked the idea of going with him as a date. However, she couldn't help but feel it appealed to her for all the wrong reasons. She wouldn't do it though. It wasn't fair.

But would it really hurt to at least go with him as a friend? Her less noble side asked, just as the class was being dismissed. Ginny picked up her books and strode down the hall. The Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's had no more classes together today so that meant she and Luna had parted ways.

She considered the friend suggestion for a moment.

If she was honest with herself she would admit that she had never really seen Dean as a close friend, regardless of the fact that their breakup had ended on somewhat friendly terms. Although she would admit they were civil to each other and they even would carry on a conversation for a brief time, on occasion. But she still didn't think it would be the best idea to go.

I should probably tell him no, she thought to herself as she turned the corner.

Then she froze. All it took was one glance and she could feel the walls she had put up crack a tiny bit and suddenly her plans were completely different. She decided she would go with Dean to Hogsmeade. Then she set off to the library in an enraged huff, leaving Harry and Romilda alone in the corridor so they could continue snogging.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Note: Okay I know it was short but I have a feeling things are going to get interesting. :). OMG I just got my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday. OWWWW. Anyway, sadly I might be going on my break now. But then again I might not. We'll see. R&R my lovelies.**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys great news. I was laying in bed listening to my iPod and thinking when suddenly I got the urge to write. So TA-DA!!! Chapter 9!!!! By the way, Just saw the Wolverine Origins movie yesterday. HOLY CRAP!!! It's A-M-A-zing :D (I got one of the crappy endings though where Striker is just walking then they ask him to come in for questioning on some dudes murder. BORING. Does anyone know what some of the other endings are?) My new fav character (besides Wolverine of course) is Deadpool. He is so Awesome! "Trapped in an elevator with five guys. Dream come true." lol.**

**By the way show of hands. How many people thought it was gonna be Harry she ran into in the last Chapter? Common be honest ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP (wish I did though)  
**

**Reviews:**

**_Renata: _I was thinking more like Slytherin. lol. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you if they are gonna get back together. You'll just have to keep reading. And my teeth are feeling way better but I still can't eat hard food. It was really sweet of you to ask. **

**_Julsgracie:_ I was already planning on doing a chapter or two from Harry and/or Romilda's POV. In fact I think you wish is about to come true. O:)**

**_Sakura Lisel:_ (review for ch.5) No there isn't a Ch. missing. I really wasn't planning on putting the fight scene in. (review for ch.4)**

**_Potter06 & rexrocks1994:_ Yeah, I'm not a big fan of the Ginny/Dean thing too. But let's just see what happens. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! And now on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy :D  
**

It had just started getting dark as Harry Potter was walking up to the castle with the rest of his Quidditch team. It had been raining all through practice, which meant everyone was soaking wet and covered head to toe in mud. It was December for Merlin's sake! Didn't this mean there was supposed to be snow.

The only part of his body that wasn't wet and/or covered in mud was his eyes. He had used the Impervious Charm Hermione had taught him to keep the rain away from his glasses.

Harry was imaging the wonderfully long hot shower he planned to have after he reached Gryffindor tower, when he was snapped from his thought by a laugh from up ahead. He knew who the laugh belonged to immediately. It was a beautiful sound that he had heard almost a million times.

_'Ginny'_, he thought.

He could just make out the flaming red hair though the rain and dark night about four yards ahead of him, standing next to a tall dark figure that he couldn't really identify in the current atmosphere.

He sighed, as he fought the urge to go walk beside her. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He was with Romilda. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about Ginny. He couldn't help it though. All day his mind had been plaguing him with thoughts about her.

He had tried telling himself that it was just because he hadn't seen Romilda all day and because he missed her but deep down he knew that wasn't it.

He just couldn't figure it out though. He didn't like Ginny. He knew he didn't. That's why he broke up with her for Merlin's sake. But if he didn't like her then why was it that each night he woke in a sweaty haze from a dream where he and Ginny had been doing some less than appropriate things. Then after laying awake for an hour thinking of Romilda and _only_ Romilda, he would fall right back into his dream with Ginny.

It wasn't just the dreams though. All day, he had been fighting the urge to walk up to her and talk to her, or hug her, or even-

_'Stop right there!',_ he scolded himself. _'You are dating _Romilda Vane_. _Romilda Vane_. You broke up with Ginny for a reason!'_' Even as he was thinking this though, he couldn't help but remind himself that he really didn't remember why he had even broken up with her. It was because he had wanted to be with Romilda, right?

Harry was snapped from his thoughts as he entered the castle and saw just who it was Ginny was walking with. He felt his body turn to ice as he recognized Dean Thomas.

Harry stopped where he was standing, nobody seemed to notice though, since he was bringing up the caboose of the group. He suddenly felt an odd sensation take place in his chest the minute he recognized that it was Dean who was standing next to Ginny holding her hand. It felt as though something had erupted in his chest. It was a feeling so familiar yet so very very foreign to him.

He felt the monster breathe fire as he remembered the rumor he had heard last night. It had been late and Harry, Romilda, and one of her annoying friends had been sitting in the common room studying. He hadn't really been paying attention but he now remembered what had happened:

_It was late in the night and Harry was trying in vain to finish his Potions homework. His girlfriend was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder, listening to what her friend was telling her. Harry sighed, It had become a great deal more difficult doing his homework without Hermione around. He was just finishing a question when he caught a few word of the conversation going on around him._

_"Oh my gosh guess what Kallie told me!" Romilda's friend said with enthusiasm._

_"What?"_

_"Your never going to guess who is going with Dean Thomas to Hogsmeade this weekend."_

_"Parvarti?" Romilda answered in a somewhat bored voice._

_"Nope. Ginny Weasley."_

_"No way!" Romilda said taking her head of he boyfriends shoulder and giving all her attention to her friend from across the table._

_"Yep." Her friend said with a smile. _

_"Is it like a date?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Wow." Romilda said with a laugh. "It kinda sad though isn't it? She goes crawling back to Thomas just because she was too much of a loser to keep Harry's interest."_

_"Yeah, I know" Her friend replied and laughed with her._

Harry had blocked out the rest of their conversation. It really hadn't bothered him until know. He didn't remember feeling this way while they were talking about it. Why was it just now starting to bother him? He didn't know the answer all he knew was that he was two minutes away from hexing Dean into oblivion.

Harry watched as Dean turned the corner and walked away from the group and the monster in his chest gave a roar of approval. Ginny was alone now. Then he got an idea. Harry quickly turned around a separate corner away from the team. After sprinting down a few more hallways he paused just beside a suit of armor that was right below the staircase that led to the Gryffindor Tower portrait hole. He knew that no one could see him so he waited.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked past him. He waited silently until Ginny passed. Then he reached out, grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. He used one arm to keep her pinned to the wall while the other arm was covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. He felt her stop struggling, and saw the fear leave her eyes only to be replaced with hatred as she realized who it was.

Harry waited until he thought the whole Quidditch team was inside the Common Room. Finally after about five minutes, he removed his hand.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Potter?" Ginny said venomously.

Harry ignored her and asked the question that had been burning in his throat. "Why are you dating Dean Thomas?"

Ginny froze, she was caught off guard by the question, but she collected herself quickly, "Why does it matter to you?"

The look in her eyes made a shiver run down his spine. It was hard being this close to her. He could feel her smooth skin under his thumb, that was placed on her collar bone, even through the thick layer of mud. He saw the fire burning in her beautiful brown eyes. And he could smell the beautiful scent of her hair as the rain had released the intoxicating aroma of her shampoo. The monster in his chest was going crazy.

He unconsciously leaned in close to her, but before anything happened he realized what he was doing and immediately pulled away. He let go of Ginny.

"Your right it doesn't matter." He heard himself whisper fiercely. He turned and started walking up the staircase.

"Hey Potter!" Ginny shouted.

Harry turned to face her. "Wha-"

"_MUCUS BELLICUS!_" She shouted.

Harry suddenly felt a awful feeling as a hoard of bats flew out of his nose and started attacking him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was about a half hour later that Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex had worn off. He stomped through the portrait hole and was immediately greeted by a less than pleased Romilda.

"Where have you been?!?!" She demanded, "The rest of the team has been up here for nearly forty minutes!"

"I got in trouble with Filch for tracking mud in the castle." He lied.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you the only one who got in trouble?"

"Because I'm the captain. So I get the blame."

"Oh." She said, accepting his answer. "Well hey I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

She led him over to their usual studying table where a piece of treacle tart sat. "I feel really bad that we haven't been able to see each other cause I've been working all day so I had one of the house elves make this.

"Oh thanks, hey listen, I'll eat it after I go take a shower." Harry said and turned to leave.

"Harry wait, why don't you try it now. Please? I want to make sure you like it." Romilda said innocently.

"Umm... Okay." Harry said and leaned down to take a bite.

It was weird but for some reason it tasted off. There was something much more bitter in the taste, he just couldn't place it. He cast the thought away, however and turned his attentions to better thoughts. Like a shower. He waved goodbye to his girlfriend and set off for the bathroom.

And for some strange reason, Harry Potter didn't think about Ginny Weasley at all the rest of the evening.... until he went to sleep that is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well what do you think? I like it. *Gasp* the monster in his chest is back :). Anyway for those of you who didn't read the reviews I answered above. _Julsgracie_ brought up a very good point. And don't worry there will be some chapters in the future from other people's point of view. So far I have used Ginny. Harry, and Hermione. I may or may not add Romilda to that group. Idk it depends on how I plan on writing that chapter. And also _Sakura Lisel_ brought up the fact that I didn't include the fight between Harry and Ron. I did this on purpose, but if you guys want me to write it I will (but I can't promise how long it is gonna be. Could be short or long. Idk) I will put it to a vote. And if you want me to then I will either post it as a seperate ch. or take whatever ch. the fight happens in off the repost. R&R my lovelies :)**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~*  
**

**P.S: By the way for my fellow H/G fans I stummbled upon something interesting while googling the HP and the HBP movie. If you want to read it go to my profile and look under 'My Favorite Couples'. It should be right under Harry & Ginny. WARNING: Spoiler!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! :O I am SO sorry about the wait guys. But I did warn you it might take awhile. I have been dealing with drivers ed PLUS I have AP History homework (which I barely started). I didn't even know I was taking that class next year!!!! Ugh, Oh well. Again I'm sorry it took so long to update. You might be happy to know though that right after I post this I start working on the next chapter. **

_**Julsgracie:**_** I tried to keep from reading any spoilers too. But in my opinion David Yates royally screwed up the 5th movie (I hadn't read the book yet so I was SUPER lost then after reading them I was like ooooohhhhh I get it) so I wanted to check this out to make sure he doesn't screw up the movie where we finally see H/G. Stay strong only a few weeks left! Btw I won't tell you what happens but based on my research he doesn't screw it up. ;)**

_**othspnluver:**_** Glad you liked it. ;)**

_**Allicat:**_** I always pictured it as a Hungarian Horntail too! It just seemed to fit :)**

**Enojoy :D**

"Yes, miss Granger?"

"Professor may I please go to bathroom." Hermione asked from her seat between Ron and Neville. Harry was somewhere else in the room. She didn't care though she refused to pay him a single shred of attention.

"Or course." Professor Binns replied, and then picked up from where he left off during his incredibly long lecture about the History of Troll migration. It was as interesting as it sounded.

Hermione walked down the hall, into the girl's bathroom and closed the door to her stall just as large group of girls came in laughing loudly.

"You're kidding me that is soooo pathetic." Said a voice.

"I know right. She's such a troll." Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the voice of Romilda Vane. Hermione stood up on the toilet seat so they wouldn't see her feet and quieted her breathing to listen.

"So Romilda how's Harry?" Asked a voice Hermione couldn't recognize.

"He's so great and- OH MY GOSH he's is without a doubt the best kisser EVER!" She bragged.

"Really. What's it like?"

Hermione quickly covered her ears. She _SOOO_ did not need to hear this. Harry was practically her brother.... or at least he had been up until he broke Ginny's heart but either way it was gross!

Thankfully before Romilda could answer one of her friends asked, "So I take it everything is going well with you two?"

"Yeah It's great" Hermione heard Romilda say. "but.... I'm worried what if it doesn't work. It's been working great so far but I keep catching him looking at her and I feel like he's fighting it." Hermione held her breath. What were they talking about? Did she do something to Harry?

"Well why don't you just double up the dosage I mean it really couldn't hurt him that bad, could it?"

"Well.... I guess n-" They all fell silent and Hermione heard the bathroom door open again. There was a new voice and this one was humming. Hermione heard the multiple foot steps of Romilda and her friends leave the bathroom.

She unlocked the door to her stall and stepped out. She saw her good friend Luna Lovegood by the sink. "Hello Hermione." Luna said in her usually dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna."

"Was that Romilda Vane I saw just now." Luna asked looking at Hermione from the mirror above the sink.

"Yeah it was they were talking about Harry." Hermione said.

"Really what did they say?"

"I'm not really sure what they were talking about double up a dosage and I got the impression that she did something to Harry."

"Do you suppose that's why he's been acting so out of character lately?" Luna asked turning around to face Hermione.

"Maybe. It sounded almost like she was talking about a spell or a po-" 'Oh. My. God. That's it!!!!' she thought, 'It has to be some sort of spell or a potion!' "Hey Luna I've got to go. I'll see you around." Hermione said and waved goodbye to her friend. She could skip the rest of her History of Magic class. It was friday and that was her last class of the day. Ron would get the homework for her. She had to get to library right now!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(Saturday)**

Ginny was walking into Hogsmeade dressed in her winter clothing. She and Dean planned on meeting in the Three Broomsticks and she was on her way there. As she walked she couldn't help but remember what had happened the other night in the corridor.

'Stupid Potter!' she thought. Why did he care who she dated?_ He_ was the one who broke it off. She had suspected maybe he was jealous but yet again, he ended it. It was his own fault.

She hadn't told anyone about the incident. She was planning on telling Hermione but they were surrounded by people at breakfast and lunch yesterday and Hermione had never come back to the common room last night. At least Ginny didn't think she did. Her guess was that she got back late and the reason she wasn't here today was cause she was sleeping in.

Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks and immediately felt warmth spread throughout her entire body. She brushed the snow off her shoulders and spotted Dean at a table waving to her. Ginny waved back and went over to join him.

"Hey Dean." She said as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"Hey." he greeted.

There was a long awkward pause until Dean rose and said, " Here how about I go order the drinks. Butterbeer?"

"Yes, please."

Why did this feel weird. She couldn't help it but from the minute she sat down she felt an uncomfortable knot twist in her stomach and it made her cringe. She brushed it off though it was probably just because this was her first date since the breakup.

Dean came back to the table and handed her her drink. She felt the warm liquid spread through her body all the way down to her toes. It reminded her off all times she and Harry had come down to the Three Broom-

'NO! Stop right there! No thinking about how much fun you had when you were with Harry stinking Potter!' she scolded herself. It would only make this harder.

She turned her attention to Dean and started a conversation about Quidditch.

After awhile Ginny's mind was only half into it, which meant Dean was supplying most of the conversation. That awful feeling in her stomach was back and as time went on it was just getting worse. It was no longer just her stomach either but she felt like a hand kept wrapping around her heart and giving it a little squeeze every now and then. The feeling was suffocating her. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to get out of here!

"Hey Dean." Ginny said interrupting the story he was telling about something that happened in Herbology yesterday.

"Yeah."

"Listen I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling so great. Would you mind if we called it a day?"

He looked a little disappointed and Ginny felt a little bad for him but she really needed to get out of here.

"I guess so. We wouldn't want you to get sick." He said as he got up and held out her coat for her.

"Thanks"

Dean held open the door for her and then added. "Hey Gin do you mind if I don't walk you up to the castle? I told Seamus I would meat him at Honeydukes."

"Oh that's fine." Ginny said with a smile. Actually she was rather grateful to be able to walk by herself. "Have fun." She said as she walked away.

The feeling in her stomach seemed to disappear as she walked. Which was replaced by an all new feeling that she couldn't place. Why did that happen? The "date" hadn't been that bad. Why did she feel bad. Was it guilt?

_'No it couldn't be that. Why should I feel guilty. I have every right to go out with Dean. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong.' _ She drilled this into her head repeatedly.

Suddenly she felt goosebumps rise on her neck and she just now recognized the new feeling she had had since she stepped outside of the Three Broomsticks. It felt like she was being watched. Ginny looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she had taken a wrong turn somewhere. She had been to engulfed in her own thoughts to realize she was heading toward the Shrieking Shack. Not only that but there was no one else around. It made her nervous. She was just about to head back the way she came when she turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle right behind her. '_Oh _shit!_'_

"Well, well, well, look who it is. It's the little Weaselette." Malfoy said as he walked over.

"Piss off, Malfoy" She said, summoning up her courage and began walking in the direction she came, however Crabbe and Goyle blocked her path.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to mind your manners around your superiors." He said with a smirk.

Ginny scoffed, "What the hell makes you think that a sniveling little cockroach like you is superior to me." She saw the smirk disappear off his face.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'll say whatever I want to say! Now tell tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb to get the hell out of my way before I hex you."

Damn. The smirk was back. "Oh now we can't do that. It's not safe for a weak defenseless girl like yourself to be walking around all by herself." He said. He had moved so he was standing right in front of her and was a mere few inches from her face as he whispered, "You never know what kind of horrible things could happen to them."

Ginny held her ground and whispered menacingly, "I'm not going to say it again. Move."

When he just stood there and did nothing but smirk at her Ginny clenched her fist, summoned all her strength then boom clobbered Malfoy in the nose and he went down. Crabbe and Goyle rushed to help him to his feet as Ginny ran. "Get her!" Malfoy yelled. The gruesome twosome chased after her. Unfortunately catching her wasn't very difficult seeing as the large amount of snow slowed her down enormously.

Ginny let out a yelp as one of them slammed her to the ground. Crabbe grabbed her feet, while Goyle grabbed her arms. She struggled but it was no use she couldn't get free. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you disgusting blood traitor, that you will never forget." Malfoy said as he walked over to them and pointed his wand directly at her. Ginny squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the pain.

**UH-OH, CLIFFHANGER!!!! :O lol.**

**Okay so do you like? I hope so. I like how this one turned out. Anyway I'm gonna get started on the next chapter. R&R please. :D**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Like I said here's the next chapter up and ready. Now I hope you all don't hate me but.... I might have to take another break. My best friend is coming to stay with me for a week (SO EXCITED) plus I need to do my AP history (HOLY SH*T okay so the chapters are literally 50 pgs. each [we have to do 3 or 4] and they use like .001 font) UGH! FML. lol **

_**Julsgracie:**_** I know I think in actuality Hermione might have thought of this a long time ago but it really wouldn't help the plot. So let's pretend she's having one of those moments where like ur in ur way to the pool and ur running around ur house looking for your sunglasses and u ask ur friend if she's seen them, to which she says "They're on your head". lol**

_**jedigal125:**_** I love Ginny too, she's my favorite. **

**PREVIOUSLY :**_Ginny let out a yelp as one of them slammed her to the ground. Crab grabbed her feet, while Goyle grabbed her arms. She struggled but it was no use she couldn't get free. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you disgusting blood traitor, that you will never forget." Malfoy said as he walked over to them and pointed his wand directly at her. Ginny squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the pain_.

"Cruci-"

"BLASTIO!" she heard someone shout. She opened her eyes in time to see Malfoy let out a scream as a jet of red light blasted him off his feet and right into a nearby tree. _'OUCH! that must have hurt.' _ Crab and Goyle ran over to help Malfoy.

"Common let's go this place is haunted or something." They ran away leaving Ginny in the snow.

She sat up and looked around. She couldn't see anybody. That was when a lightbulb went off in her head. Of _course_ she couldn't see anyone. "Harry!" She yelled. "Harry James Potter get out here this minute. I know your there!"

Ginny suddenly saw Harry appear right in front of her. "Here." Harry said offering her his hand. She pushed it away and stood up herself.

"I don't need your chivalry, thank you very much. I can take care of myself." She said and began walking back in the direction of Hogwarts

"Oh really," he scoffed. "It sure as hell didn't look like it about two minutes ago! The least you could do is thank me!" He yelled as he caught up to her.

Ginny stopped and looked at the ground. "Fine. Thank you." she said.

They walked in silence for awhile. Ginny didn't question why he was walking with her up to the castle instead of joining he precious girlfriend back at Madam Puddifoot's or wherever. In fact that was the last thing she was thinking. She had much bigger question to ask such as, How had he known she was in trouble? What the heck was his outburst the other night about? Why couldn't he just leave her the heck alone! And why did he help her? She was too embarrassed to ask any of these things though. But she had to know the answers. So she decided to ask the least embarrassing one. "Why did you help me?"

"What?" Harry said and gave her a confused look.

"Why did you help me?" She said repeating the question.

"What do you mean 'Why did I help you?' did you think I was just gonna stand there and watch him curse you?"

"Well you haven't exactly been the nicest person towards me!" She yelled getting irritated.

"Oh so just because we're aren't getting along means that I wouldn't dare lift a finger to help you. Wow Ginny thanks, I'm glad you think so much of me." He said staring ahead at the path.

Ginny felt the guilt creep inside her again. He was right she shouldn't have thought that he could be that cruel. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"it's fine." he said, still not looking at her.

They walked in silence. She didn't dare ask another question for fear that it would start another row. They simply walked back up to the caste and inside the common room. Just as they were about to walk back to there separate dormitories she grabbed his jacket and forced him to meet her eyes, "Harry look, I- I really am thankful you saved me. I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't been there."

"No problem." he whispered. Ginny stared into his heartbreakingly beautiful emerald green eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat. His face inching toward hers.

"Well I better go." She whispered back but she didn't move a muscle.

"Yeah me too." He said however he was not moving either. They faces seemed to get closer and closer. Just as Harry was about to close the gap between them. Ginny realized what was happening and backed WAY up.

"Umm I should go." She said. She tried to walk as casually as possible but she think he might have noticed how eager she was to get away from him. Ginny slammed the door to her dormitory and slid down the door and held her head in her hands. "What the hell is wrong with me!" she yelled out loud. Thankfully the room was empty.

Ginny shook her head. 'One problem at a time' she thought. She would deal with this later right now she needed to get dressed and find Hermione. Hopefully she'll be able to help her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile down in Hogsmeade there was a seething Romilda Vane walking into the Three Broomsticks. She spotted her friends and immediately joined them at a large table. Nobody said a word. They just handed her a Butterbeer and waited for her to speak. They could practically feel the anger rolling off her in waves and they were all eager to know what had happened.

Romilda took a sip of her Butterbeer and started grinding her teeth together. Harry had told her he was going to be studying in the library all day. Being the kind and caring girl that she was Romilda had offered to help him but he had insisted she go with her friends, Then what did she happen to see as she was walking down here? Harry walking back up to the castle with none other than _GINNY WEASLEY! _

She didn't know what had happened. Maybe he was on his was to meet her and he ran into Ginny. Or maybe they had planned to meet here all along and that little rumor about her dating Thomas was just a cover up. _'That little bitch is sneakier than I thought.' _

There was one thing that bothered her though. Why would Harry do that? she had remembered to give it to him last night. Maybe her friend Gail was right and she needed to double up on doses. _'That's what I'll do. It's not like it'll hurt him. Plus I'm so not letting that little red headed idiot steal away my guy!' _Romilda smirked, she decided to let her anger subside for now and she began telling her friends about what had happened. When she got back to the castle Harry Potter was in _HUGE_ trouble.

**OMFG!!!! 8 days until Harry Potter 6!!!!!!!!!! I'm going on opening day. I can't wait!!!! By the way did you know you can actually make Butterbeer my friend and I (she's a HP junkie too) made it. OMG it was delicious. Damn, now I want Butterbeer. Anyways did you like this chapter? R&R please. ;)**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so was anyone else disappointed with the HBP. I was very sad. They didn't even establish that Harry and Ginny were dating! They didn't even show that they broke up! And the fight scene lasted like, what? Two minutes? But I guess as far as Harry Potter movies go it wasn't too bad. I miss the old director. David Yates is :P**

_**Jane: I understand but that really wouldn't have very much of a plot to it. The story has to have conflict. But I think your going to like what happens in the end. I hope you keep reading.**_

**Okay I keep forgetting my disclaimers. So I will say this one time and one time only.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. If I forget my disclaimer it's because I'm stupid that way. Not because I some how bought Harry Potter from JK Rowling..... which I don't think people could even do. I don't know. I'm starting to ramble so let's just get on with the chapter.**

"Here, this one's free." Ginny said pulling open the door to a compartment on the train. She placed her trunk on the rack and then took a seat. She was a little surprised when she saw Ron offer to put Hermione's up for her.

"Thank you, Ron" Hermione said she looked down to try and cover the blush on her cheeks. She looked at Ginny and the smirk on her face told Hermione that she noticed it.

Ron and Hermione took the seats across from Ginny. It was Christmas break. Ginny was both irritated and happy about it. Happy because she would get to see her family and because Hermione was staying with them. She had decided to skip out on going skiing with her parents so Mrs. Weasley had invited her to spend the holidays with them. She was irritated because her mother also invited Harry. Even though she was devastated to hear about the break up between her daughter and Harry she still considered him part of her family so she invited him. This meant that not only would Ginny have to be around Harry but her mother would constantly be trying to get them back together.

They waited several minutes then Ginny heard the whistle blow and she felt the train begin to move. She stared out the window, deep in thought.

After he the incident with Harry yesterday Ginny had tried to find Hermione. The first place she looked was the library and she wasn't too surprised to find out she had guessed right. Hermione was sitting at a table that was practically swarming with books. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten to talk to her because the moment she said that she had something she needed to tell Hermione, Ron had walked in. She swears her brother has the worst timing in the world.

Another opportunity to talk to Hermione alone didn't rise from then to when they got on this train. So she would just have to wait until they got to the Burrow. She really wasn't happy about having to spend her Christmas break with Harry but on the plus side, at least Romilda wasn't going to be there. A smile came across Ginny's face.

"Gin!" Hermione said, snapping her fingers in front of Ginny's face. Ginny was pulled from her thoughts and gave Hermione her attention.

"What?" she asked. It was then that she noticed Ron had left the compartment. "Where did Ron go?"

"Oh he went to go hunt down the trolley." She said with a small smile. "Listen I really need to talk to you. I think I might be well on my way to figuring out what's wrong with Harry."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. Wrong with him? What could be wrong with him?

"I mean I might know why he broke up with you."

Ginny sighed, "Hermione we know why he did it. He said it himself, he doesn't want to be with me anymore."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny, Harry was completely in love with you. And if you honestly believe he broke it off with you just because he woke up one morning and said "You know what, I'm sick of her." Then you clearly are not as smart as I thought."

Ginny said nothing. She just folded her arms and looked back out the window.

Hermione went on. "Gin look I think Romilda might have given Harry some sort of potion. I-"

She stopped talking because Ron had walked back in the compartment, carrying an armful of sweets. He sat down and started up a conversation with Hermione.

However, Hermione had gotten Ginny's attention. She had to admit it was odd. One day Harry loves her then the next day he's in love with someone else he had barley ever spoken to, just like that. She tried to crush the tiny piece of hope that had risen inside her, telling her that maybe Hermione was right. She tried to ignore it. Wasn't she supposed to try and get over him? She knew that her "date" with Dean hadn't exactly gone great but she felt like she was actually making a tiny bit of progress in getting over him. Was she really going to toss that away just because Hermione says that Harry might actually be in love with her still?

It was ridiculous to even consider it. She knew the risks she would be taking if Hermione was wrong. She would have to start the process all over again. This time it may actually take longer. She would get hurt_ again,_ she would probably cry over Harry Potter _again_, and she would have to deal with the reality that her and Harry were permanently over. Is this tiny chance really worth all that pain she would have to endure if they were wrong? Is Harry worth all that pain?

It took her less than a second to know her answer. _'Yes. Yes, he is.'_

**Okay I noticed a lot of you guys want the Butterbeer recipe. I will call my friend and ask her (I just tried and she isn't answering her phone) but no worries I'll give it to you. How? I don't know yet. But I will. It's SOOOO yummy. :)**

**I know this chapter was oober short but I'm posting two chapters so the other one should be up in a matter of minutes. I end chapters based on stopping points, that's why some of them are so dang short. Please R&R. ;)**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	13. Chapter 13

**Like I said, only a few minutes. :D**

Ginny threw herself onto her bed and sighed dreamily. "It's _sooo_ good to be home." Hermione laughed at her behavior and laid down on the spare bed that had put in Ginny's room for her. There was a long silence which was broken when Ginny turned over and asked, "Hermione what makes you think Harry's acting this was due to a potion."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well... I decided maybe your right and I want us to try and figure out what happened."

Hermione smiled. "Ok well the reason I think it was a potion is because...." Hermione told Ginny about what she had overheard in the bathroom Friday.

Ginny just sat there her eyes got wider and wider. She could feel fire burning in her stomach. It was true! Romilda had done something to Harry.

To say Ginny was mad would be a large understatement. The minute Ginny heard Hermione say that Romilda confessed to doing something to Harry, Ginny had grabbed her wand off the end table and was trying to storm out the door. Hermione grabbed Ginny around the waist.

"Gin, calm down!" Hermione said as she struggled to hold on to her friend.

"NO! I swear I'm going to rip that troll limb from limb!"

"Gin you need to relax. Romilda can't know that we know she did something. We need to be sure. You can get her later."

Ginny stopped struggling and took a few deep breaths. "Okay. I'm calm. So what are we gonna do about this." They sat down on the floor of Ginny's room and started talking.

"Well, first of all I think we should tell Ron."

"Why?" Ginny asked. She wasn't totally opposed to telling her brother. It's just that she couldn't understand how that would benefit them.

"Well if Ron and Harry were getting along wouldn't that make things a lot easier."

Ginny nodded. If Harry was able to trust Ron then maybe Harry would tell him if anything weird has been going on in his relationship with Romilda.

"Anyway, Gin after I heard them talking in the bathroom I went straight to the library and looked up love potions. The only thing is that with most love potions it doesn't cause love it causes obsess-"

"He's not obsessed with her." Ginny said looking down at the floor.

"How do you know?"

Ginny told Hermione about the incidents with Harry. Hermione was shocked. "Hermione I don't think he would have done those things if he was thinking about Romilda twenty-four/seven."

"Good point. Maybe it's some new kind of love potion. But one of the big things I'm wondering is how's she getting it."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well Romilda Vane isn't exactly the best potions, and that's putting it lightly. There's no way she could make a love potion all by herself."

Ginny nodded. "Hermione, how do we know if there is even a cure for this potion?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Gin, every potion has a cure. We just need to figure out what we're dealing with here. The unfortunate thing is that we probably are going to have to wait until we get back to school to do any real digging."

Ginny sighed. Two weeks? Now that she knew she had a possibility of getting Harry back she wanted to find out what was going on now. She-

Ginny and Hermione shot off the floor as they heard a loud bang from downstairs. They walked over to the stairs and looked over the railing. Ginny saw Fred and George laughing like crazy. She wondered what they did and then she saw Harry's arm had turned into gingerbread.

They rushed down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was already yelling at the twins. Harry was trying to keep him arm away from Crookshanks who was trying to take a snap at it. Harry not only had gingerbread man arm it came with frosting.

Fred finally changed it back and Harry marched up the stairs with a scowl on his face.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked her brother.

"It's part of our new holiday line at the joke shop." Fred said picking up a gingerbread man off the floor, that Ginny hadn't noticed. It was missing an arm.

"All you do is take a bite and what ever part you bite off turns into gingerbread." George said. "I don't know why mom was so mad it would have worn off in a few hours. Besides that git deserved it."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Ron told us all about the breakup." said Fred. He put an arm over his sister's shoulders. "Don't you worry Gin we'll take care of that idiot."

"Fred I don't need your help. I actually want you guys to lay off him. He doesn't deserve to be harassed by my brothers just because he decided not to be with me!"

Ginny heard George mumble under his breath "He deserves a swift kick in-"

"Just leave him alone and try to be nice to him." Ginny said.

Fred and George sighed and walked upstairs. Ron who had been rolling on the floor laughing two seconds stood up and sat down at the table.

Ginny decided this would be a good time to have a little talk with Ron too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat his trunk on the floor of Ron's room. _'Great. Just great. I haven't even been here one hour and I'm already getting crap from her brothers.' _He had tried to stay at the castle but he had already told the Weasley's that he would stay with them over the break. But that had been when he was dating Ginny.

Harry rummaged through his trunk and found a spot to put the gift Romilda had given to him for Christmas. She gave it to him on the train, saying it was an early Christmas gift. When he opened it he found that it was a bag of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. She told him he can only eat four everyday. When he asked why she said it was because he would have an equal amount to eat everyday. It was a weird request but she was his girlfriend so, he would do it. Besides they had already had a really big fight last night. Apparently Romilda saw Harry walk Ginny back up to the castle. Why did he do it? He had no idea. He just felt like he wanted to be around her. When Harry told his girlfriend about Malfoy she seemed to get even more mad. To which he yelled, "WELL WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE? STAND THERE AND WATCH HER GET HURT?" Romilda then started crying about how he still loved Ginny. He had to spend the whole night convincing Romilda that his feelings for the redheaded girl were completely gone. In other words, he had to lie to his girlfriend all night. Kinda.

He didn't have feelings for her per say. But whenever he was around her all he could think about was her.

Harry heard the door to Ron's room open and he saw Ron come in. He was a little surprised. He thought Ron would try to avoid him like the plague during his stay at the Burrow. They hadn't spoken since they beat each other up. Harry was debating weather or not he should try to make amends. Just because he was no longer with Ginny didn't mean he had to lose Ron as a friend, right?

Harry sighed and sat on his bed. The two sat in silence for several minutes then. Harry decided he might as well speak first and get it over with. "Look Ron I know your upset with me but can't we just try to be friends again."

To his surprise Ron laughed and it kinda pissed him off.

"I'm serious!" Harry yelled.

Ron was trying to catch his breath. "No, no I'm laughing because that's why I came up here. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh..." Harry said.

Ron sat up. Ginny and Hermione had just told him everything. He was still kinda mad that Harry had hurt his sister but since it really wasn't his fault he would forgive him. Besides hopefully the three of them could figure out a antidote and then everything would be good again. Ron extended his arm to Harry.

"Friends?"

Harry looked at Ron's hand. He was overjoyed that at least he had one of his old friends back. Maybe in time he and Hermione would even patch things up. Harry shook Ron's hand. "Friends."

**The plot thickens! How the heck are they going to be able to find the antidote? That my amazing readers is something that only I know the answer to. I've been waiting and waiting to have them find out about the potion. Thank god! I don't think it turned out too bad. What do you guys think? R&R pretty please.**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~* **

**P.S. Oh and as to why Fred is there. I don't care when this story takes place no way is Fred dying! (I always cry at that part. Why couldn't it have been Percy, dang it!) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my wonderful readers! :D Okay I finally figured out when I want this to take place. This all is happening AFTER DH. Basically Harry, Ron, and Hermione have gone back to Hogwarts for 7th year. I know JK says that Ron and Harry didn't but I don't care. Also I do not have the heart to kill off some of my favorite people so lets just say during the Great Battle a whole bunch of nameless characters died instead. For example Tonks and Remus live and so does Fred. George will still be the one eared wonder though. Sorry if it's confusing.**

_**Julsgracie: I know the H/G scenes were awkward. *sigh***_

_**rexrocks1994: I hope your right and they do have more H/G. Besides it's two hole movies. That should give them time to have at least one good H/G scene**_

_**bored: Good idea lol I feel really stupid for not thinking of that. **_

**Enjoy :D**

Harry woke up in a daze. He blinked a couple times and reached over and grabbed his glasses. He looked over and saw Ron was still asleep and snoring, loudly. Harry shook his head, gave a sigh and got out of bed. He opened the door to the room and instantly the scent of bacon filled his nostrils. Mrs. Weasley must already be cooking breakfast. Harry rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and started walking down the hall.

Harry and Ron had spent all last night talking. Harry was so glad they were friends again. He'd really missed Ron even though he could be a huge git sometimes. Now all he needed to do was wait for Hermione to come around and maybe things could be somewhat normal aga-

Harry was taken out of his thoughts as he ran into something soft. _'_

_Ginny'_

"Sorry Harry I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh it's fine." he said but he was only half paying attention. He couldn't help but get lost in eyes. She looked so cute in her Holyhead Harpies pajama pants and her loose grey t-shirt that looked just a little to big on her, not to mention her slight bed head.

Ginny continued walking down the stairs and Harry followed her. Sure enough was cooking like crazy.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, who had suddenly came down the staircase mere moments after them said. Hermione unlike Ginny was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Harry, Ginny, I'm going to go wake Ron up can you two watch breakfast for me. Hermione you can come help me."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well it's a two man job getting that boy out of bed before at least one." Mrs. Weasley said as she herded Hermione up the stairs. Harry saw Ginny walk over to the stove and continue making the pancakes her mom had started. After a few minutes she seemed to have forgotten he was there cause she started dancing. Well it wasn't really dancing she was just humming and swaying to the beat kinda. Harry gave a smile. She sings while she cooks. He yet again found himself thinking how cute she was. But he immediately shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'What are you doing you idiot! You can't think about her that way! You have a girlfriend!' He scolded himself.

Just then Ron, Hermione, and Mrs,Weasley walked down the stairs. Harry sat down at the table with Ron and Hermione. He stared out the window at the fresh snow that was falling on the ground. Ron noticing this said "Hey we should get everyone together and have a snowball fight later."

"That's a great idea, Ron" Hermione said. Harry just shrugged.

After about twenty more minutes all the Weasley's were downstairs and was serving breakfast. Harry grabbed two pancakes and some bacon. "Hey Fred can you pass the syrup?" Harry asked Fred who was sitting on the other side of George, who was sitting next to Harry.

"Sure. By the way sorry we gave you such a hard time yesterday." Fred said handing Harry the maple syrup.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"You have to admit though, Harry you did deserve it for breaking our little sister's hear- OW!" George stopped. Harry looked across the table and saw Ginny glaring at George. "No need to kick me. I was only telling the truth." Harry heard George mutter to himself.

"Anyway." Hermione said getting the attention of everyone at the table. "Ron suggested that after breakfast we all have snowball fight-"

"Caption!" Fred called raising his hand in the air. Less than a second later Ron shot his hand in the air and called second captain.

"As I was saying, we're gonna have a snow ball fight who all is playing" Hermione said.

Harry looked up and saw everyone except for Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and Percy had their hands raised.

"Fine, fine you can all have your snowball fight but afterwords you all can come in for a cup of hot chocolate and then you have to help me clean and decorate this place. Mrs. Weasley said. Harry had heard that Tonks, Remus, Shacklebolt, and a lot of other Order members would be coming over for Christmas. Harry was excited cause he would finally get to see Teddy who he hadn't seen much of since Summer.

Harry began eating again and found himself looking forward to the big Weasley snowball fight that would take place after breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny looked through the branches searching for a target. The teams were set. On her team was Fred, George, and Charlie. Then Ron had Harry, Bill, and Hermione. Ginny was currently in a tree looking for her next victim. She could see Fred and George protecting the fort. It wasn't really a snowball fight it was more of a mix of that and capture the flag. A muggle games that Harry and Hermione had taught them a few years ago. But instead of tagging people they made it so if you get hit with a snowball 3 times your go to jail. Ginny's flag was a red sock that was currently being heavily guarded by no other than herself. It was hanging on the branch behind her.

The plan was simple and full proof. Fred and George were stationed in the snow fort that they had made (using magic of course) giving the appearance that they were guarding a flag. While Charlie was supposed to infiltrate enemy territory and find their flag and Ginny was to guard their flag and was on aerial attack.

"FIRE!" Fred shouted. Ginny watched as Fred and George bombarded Hermione and Ron with snow balls. This meant that either Harry or Bill was guarding their flag and the other was snooping around here somewhere. Just then Ginny caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Ginny turned around and gasped she saw Harry grab her flag and drop out of the tree.

"I don't think so Potter!" Ginny yelled as she chucked a snowball at him. She hit her target square in the face. Seeing as she was out of snowballs Ginny only had one other option. She jumped out of the tree and landed on Harry. Ginny adjusted herself so that she was straddling his stomach. She tried wrestling the flag from him. "Ha! Got it!" Ginny shouted holding the flag high in her hand.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said as he threw off his gloves and mercilessly started tickling Ginny. Ginny started laughing and spazzing out in an attempt to get him to let go. While she was distracted Harry grabbed the flag and started running to his teams side of the house. Ginny quickly recovered and sprinted after him with two snowballs in the hands.

"Get back here. I'm not done with you yet!" Ginny aimed and her snowball hit him square in the back but he didn't stop running. Ginny knew the game depended on weather or not she hit him with her last snowball. Ginny knew it was to risky to throw it so she sprinted up to him. Ginny jump on his back, causing Harry to fall to the ground and threw the snowball down his jacket which made him started squirming trying to get all the snow out. "Your out!" Ginny yelled laughing.

"You little cheater!" Harry said with a smile on his face. He was about to launch himself at her and get the flag back when he saw Charlie running across the lawn with Bill hot in pursuit.

Charlie slid over to the fort and shout "WE WIN!!!!!!" He held up the blue sock that had been the other teams flag. Ginny ran over to Charlie, Fred , and George as they got into big group hug.

They were all laughing and covered in snow as they walked inside the house. "Kids keep your boots outside I don't want anymore snow in the house" Mrs. Weasley said as she set down a tray that had eight steaming cups of hot chocolate on the table. "By the way Harry the mail came while you were playing. You got a letter."

This got Ginny's attention. Ginny looked at Hermione and saw she had a worried look her face. "Thanks " Harry said, taking the letter she handed him and folding it in his back pocket.

"There any mail for us mum?" Fred and George said as they sat down at the table and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate. Ginny guessed that they had made it so orders from the joke shop would be sent to the house.

"Actually yes there was quite a bit of mail for the two of you. It's on the counter." Ginny sat down at the table and kept exchanging worried looks with Hermione. She knew that Hermione was thinking the same thing she was. That the letter Harry had gotten was from Romilda. Which definitely couldn't be a good thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry closed the door to his and Ron's room. He had known the letter was from his girlfriend before he even looked at the handwriting on the envelope. He didn't want to open it downstairs in front of everyone. So he took it up here. Harry sat down on his bed, took the letter out of his back pocket, opened it and began reading.

_My Dearest Harry, _

_My break is going great so far. Today my older sister Audrey and I went shopping for some new clothes. Unfortunately my oldest sister, Olivia wasn't able to come with us. Actually she won't be able to come home at all this Christmas. She's too busy with work. We were able to stop by her apartment in Diagon Alley today though and say a quick hello to her. I'm sad that I won't get to see her again before me and the rest of the family leave for Scotland (just 2 more days. Not that I really care or anything. We go to Scotland every year for Christmas to see my grandparents. BORING). Don't worry I'll still write you as often as I can. _

_How is your break going so far? Is everyone being horrible to you. Don't worry it's just two weeks then we'll be back at Hogwarts and you'll be safe in my arms again. I miss you so much. By the way are you eating the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans I gave you? I hope so cause I really spent a lot of time thinking about what to get you for a gift. Remember you're supposed to eat four every day. DON'T FORGET. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Romilda _

Harry put the letter on his bed. Harry reached into his trunk and took out the bag of Bertie Bott's. He hadn't eaten one since he got here. He felt bad. It was her gift to him. That wasn't the only reason he felt bad though. Harry set the bag down next to him on the bed then let out a long sigh. He knew why he really felt so guilty.

The snowball fight.

During that fight he had actually forgotten all about his girlfriend. He had been having so much fun. He remembered running around with Ginny. He had been shocked when she had jumped on him. Harry didn't really mind though. He actually kind of...... liked it. For some reason being with Ginny, laughing with her, smiling with her, it all felt so right. That is until Mrs. Weasley handed him that letter. It was like a bucket of cold water on his head.

_'It's not supposed to be this way.' _Harry thought._ 'Why do I feel so comfortable around her?' _He couldn't understand it. He also didn't understand the fact that he should probably be feeling a lot more guilty about what happened. But for some reason his heart just wasn't in it.

Harry sighed and started unwrapping the tie around the bag. Harry reached in to grab four of the beans.

"HARRY!"

Harry froze. He forgot that he was supposed to help clean after they had their hot chocolate. Harry put the tie around the bag and decided he would eat some later tonight. He then put the bag back in his trunk, which he shoved under his bed and sprinted down the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She had just spent the entire day cleaning and decorating for all the people coming that were coming over in two days. To make things worse he mother had made sure that no matter what Ginny was doing, Harry wasn't too far away. This was a little awkward considering the snowball fight.

Ginny's heart started pounding just thinking about it. She had felt so complete while they were out there. It was almost like they were dating again. But it was more than that. It was the way he looked at her when her was smiling and laughing. It gave her such a warm glow inside and her heart just felt like it would burst. She had no idea what this feeling was. But then she was knocked back into reality when handed him that letter. Which Ron had gotten his hands on and later told Ginny and Hermione not only what it said. but he confirmed that it was indeed from Romilda.

Ginny sighed and rolled over onto her stomach and stared at the wood floor. She and Hermione still had no clue how to save Harry. Heck they didn't even know where Romilda was getting this stuff. What if they didn't figure out a way to help him? What if he stayed like this forev-

_'NO! I can't think like that! We will find a way to help him! There has to be a way!'_ Ginny thought.

Just then the door to her bedroom slammed open. Ginny turned around and saw Hermione burst in. She closed the door and ran over to Ginny. "Gin take a look at this." She threw a section of today's Daily Prophet at her.

Ginny caught it and looked down at the front page of the section Hermione had given her. Her eyes widened. There on the front page was a picture of a girl with curly black hair. She looked like Romilda except for a few minor facial feature differences. Plus, this girl looked to be in her twenties. The headline read '_Olivia Vane, Potion Inventor's Newest Creation!'_

**VIOLA!!!!! Did you like it? I thought it was pretty good. Omg over 2,000 words :D I'm so proud of myself. I'm thinking of going back and re writing chapter 1 cause lets face it, it wasn't the best. But who knows, maybe I will, maybe I won't *shrugs* I'll take a look at it after I post this and see if it's something I might want to attempt. R&R please. ;)  
**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***

**P.S.**

**My friend finally gave me the Butter Beer recipe. It's not the healthiest thing in the world but i think it tastes pretty good. Here it is:**

_**1 cup (8 oz) club soda or cream soda**_

_**½ cup (4 oz) butterscotch syrup (ice cream topping)**_

_**½ tablespoon butter**_

_**Directions:**_

_**Step 1: Measure butterscotch and butter into a 2 cup (16 oz) glass. Microwave on high for 1 to 1½ minutes, or until syrup is bubbly and butter is completely incorporated.**_

_**Step 2: Stir and cool for 30 seconds, then slowly mix in club soda. Mixture will fizz quite a bit.**_

_**Step 3: Serve in two coffee mugs or small glasses; a perfectly warm Hogwarts treat for two!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, OMG... I'm SOOO sorry this took so long. I hope you don't all hate me. My family came to visit, plus I've had to dedicate the past couple weeks to finishing my AP History homework. Which thank goodness I'm nearly done with. Anyways I've returned to my secret tower so I can continue writing. And now without further ado... CHAPTER 15!!!**

**Enjoy :D**

**Previously:**

_Just then the door to her bedroom slammed open. Ginny turned around and saw Hermione burst in. She closed the door and ran over to Ginny. "Gin take a look at this." She threw a section of today's Daily Prophet at her._

_Ginny caught it and looked down at the front page of the section Hermione had given her. Her eyes widened. There on the front page was a picture of a girl with curly black hair. She looked like Romilda except for a few minor facial feature differences. Plus, this girl looked to be in her twenties. The headline read 'Olivia Vane, Potion Inventor's Newest Creation!'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny skimmed the contents of the article. Apparently Romilda's sister had also just invented a potion that prolonged a curses ability to take effect or something. She looked up at Hermione questioningly. "I think I know where Romilda's getting the love potion." Hermione said as she took a seat on the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Positive. I mean sure that article is about a potion for curses but I did some research and most of Olivia Vane's other work has to do with the development of illusions, which is basically what a love potion is. But the thing is she hasn't ever really revealed them to the public. Apparently there's still some fine tuning she needs to do."

Ginny just stared down at the paper. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. On the plus side they knew who her supplier was, the downside how could they get a cure for it? Ginny let out a frustrated sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Aren't you happy?"

"I guess a little but Hermione how does this help us. Sure we know where she's getting the stuff but what are we going to do? Go up to Romilda's sister and ask for a cure for the love potion that she made, that we're not even supposed to know about?"

Hermione gave a mischievous smile. "Something like that."

Ginny looked at her friend suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I have a plan." Hermione stated simply.

"What kind of plan?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(A/N: This takes places a few days later)**

Harry rolled over in bed. He briefly glanced at the new watch on his wrist that Ginny had given him for Christmas, that told him it was one in the morning.

To say he had been surprised when he found a present from her sitting among the other gifts he had gotten would be an understatement. He had been down right shocked.

Why would she give him anything? Better question: What had he done to deserve getting a gift from her? He had broken up with her so he could date someone else and broke her heart in the process. Why would she get him something for Christmas. Harry shook his head, deciding it would be better if he didn't concentrate on this. It was way too confusing.

But that wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep. Well, kinda. The reason involved the same person. Ginny. Harry smiled remembering what had happened earlier that evening.

**~Flashback~**

_Harry had been walking into the kitchen carrying empty plates. They had all just finished enjoying the dessert Mrs. Weasley had made them. Everyone was having a good time. Mrs. Weasley had decided to not turn on the radio, to the relief of a very pregnant Fleur, Instead the two women plus Tonks were discussing possible names for the baby, Fred and George had been showing Bill and Charlie some of their latest creations that was until Mrs. Weasley yelled at them, Mr. Weasley and Remus were discussing how things at the Ministry have been going since Shacklebolt became minister, Ron and Percy were currently playing Wizard's Chess which Harry had been watching with Hermione until he volunteered to take the dishes into the kitchen, and Teddy had been zooming around on the toy broomstick Harry had gotten him for Christmas. Harry smiled as he thought about earlier when Ginny had been playing with Teddy. Teddy had been laughing and smiling like crazy which had made Harry think about what a good mother Ginny would be one day... _

_He shook his head, not liking were his thoughts were going._

_Just as Harry was entering the kitchen he came face to face with Ginny, almost running into her in the process._

_"Woah." Ginny said grabbing at the plates in Harry's hands that began to wobble._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem." Ginny said giving him a smile and began to walk into the living room._

_"Hey Gin," He called, Ginny immediately turned around moved back so that she was standing next to Harry._

_"Yes?" she asked._

_"um... thanks for the uh, watch" Harry said, trying to ignore the way the lighting in the room seemed to make her eyes sparkle. _

_"Your welcome." Ginny said flashing him another smile. Just as she was about to walk off Harry balanced the dishes on one arm and grabbed GInny's with the other. _

_"Gin."_

_"What?" she asked wondering what else he could possibly want. Harry's eyes moved to the ceiling gesturing for her to look up. _

_Harry heard he give out a little gasp when she saw the mistletoe in the doorway. She looked back down at him. He took a step closer to her. Harry didn't know what it was, maybe it was the look in her eyes, or the intoxicating smell of her hair, or maybe it was something else entirely. Either way something had possessed him as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was like gravity. _

_As soon as it had started it stopped as she pulled away and as she did something in him protested but he ignored it. "Merry Christmas" he whispered quietly and then hurried into the kitchen. _

Harry couldn't believe that had happened but the moment his lips had touched hers he was in heaven. He idly wondered why it never felt this way when he kissed Romilda. Harry rolled over again, trying desperately to rid his thoughts of all the feelings that had rushed through him in that moment and get some sleep. He knew it was pointless though. How on earth could he sleep after that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(A/N: Yet again, takes places a few days later)**

Ginny stood outside the store waiting for Hermione. Ginny stared down at the pavement as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't want to make eye contact with any of the people down here. Mrs. Weasley of course had no idea they were here. She and Hermione had told her mother they were flooing to Diagon Alley to restock up on a few school supplies. Ginny knew if her mother found out where she really was she would kill her.

"Got it." Hermione said as she came out of the store.

"Good let's get the heck out of here." Ginny said as she started speed walking down the street with Hermione keeping as much space between her and other people as she could. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she turned the corner and saw the sign for Owl Emporium.

"So where should we do this?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking Flourish and Blott's" Ginny replied.

"Ok." Hermione said as they began walking to Flourish and Blott's.

"How do you even know about that store? When have you ever been to Knockturn Alley?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I noticed it when Harry, Ron, and I followed Malfoy down there back in sixth year."

"And you somehow knew they had Polyjuice Potion?"

"No it was just a guess." Hermione said as they walked into the bookshop. They were in luck. Apparently some author was signing books today so it was extra crowded. Ginny and Hermione made their way to where they knew the bathrooms were located.

After they closed and locked the door Hermione began opening the bag. She pulled out a small glass that was filled with what looked like really thick mud. Ginny saw the potion bubble slightly as Hermione pulled off the lid and immediately her nose crinkled at the odor.

"Hand me the hair." Hermione said as she held out her hand to Ginny,

Ginny reached into her pants pocket and gave the hairs to Hermione. Hermione put the hairs in and Ginny watch as the potion hissed and frothed.

"Mmmm, yum." Ginny said as the potion turned a sort of murky green color.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed the potion to Ginny. Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. _'Do it fast. Just get it over with.' _She kept repeating to herself. She held her breath and chugged it down as quickly as she good. She tried her hardest to ignore the sickening taste.

Ginny immediately felt her insides squirm and a burn spread through her body that made her fall to her knees onto the bathroom floor. She was hyperventilating as she crawled weakly over to the toilet since the chances of getting sick seemed really likely. It was then that her skin started bubbling and she watched as her hands changed. She felt herself shrink a little and briefly noticed her chest got slightly smaller. It lasted only a few seconds longer then stopped abruptly.

Hermione went and sat on the floor next to her friend. Ginny immediately put her head on Hermione's shoulder a tried to catch her breath.

"I told you it wouldn't be pleasant. You okay?"

Ginny merely nodded as a response to her friends question. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her off the floor. Ginny made her way over to the mirror that hung over the sink. Her hair was no longer it's fiery red but a curly black, her eyes were a dark coffee brown rather instead of the bright brown they usually were, and her skin had exchanged it's usually cream color for a light tan.

_'It worked!'_ Ginny smiled to herself and the image of Romilda Vane in the mirror mimicked the motion perfectly.

**I really like how this one turned out. But I would love to hear what you guys think. Anyway, just thought I would let you know that the next chapter (and maybe the chapter after that) are currently in draft mode. I've typed parts of them up and I just need to go through maybe rewrite and add a few things. So it shouldn't be too long of a wait for the next chapter. R&R please my wonderful readers :)**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***

**P.S. for those of you who are peeved at not knowing what the heck Ginny thinks about the kiss I think you'll enjoy the next chapter. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my wonderful readers :D. I finally got around to finishing and editing up chapter 16. I have to warn you though, I have no idea when I'll be able to update next since, school starts in a week and I still need to finish my AP History and go back to school shopping. Luckily I know exactly what I'm going to do for my next chapters so it's a matter of weather I feel like writing (I only write good when I actually WANT to write). It might be next week that I get started on chapter 17 or possibly after I get into the swing of things at school. Sorry. (I feel really bad that I keep doing this to you guys). But you know how it is. *Sigh* Enough of this sad stuff on with the chapter!**

**Reviews:**

_**loveisthegreatestmagic: **_**Wow... I feel really dumb. lol your right I should have done that. I was really annoyed that I had to do those authors notes cause I find that they interrupt the story. I wrote that chapter really late at night though so I guess I was just tired. ;) thanks for the review.**

_**Junior72:**_** OMG THANK YOU! :D It makes me really happy to know that you think I'm doing Harry and Ginny justice. Thank you for the review.**

**Enjoy :D**

"This is it." Hermione said, referring to the building they were standing in front of. They walked inside and started climbing up the staircase of the lobby. Hermione had done some research and found out where Olivia's Diagon Alley apartment was. Ginny went over her checklist of things to ask her "sister".

Hermione had come up with the Polyjuice Potion plan but she was stuck on where they were gonna get one of Romilda's hair. Thankfully Ron remembered seeing Romilda wearing Harry's jacket on the train and after a little digging in Harry's trunk, found exactly what they needed.

Hermione led Ginny out of the stairwell and over to a oak door with the number fourteen on it in brass lettering. "Okay this should be it. You ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." She said imitating Romilda's voice as best she could.

"Good luck. Don't forget you have only about forty-five minutes left."

"I know."

"Okay. Meet back at Flourish and Blotts when your done."

"Got it." Ginny replied with a smile. Ginny saw Hermione disappear down the staircase and then turn to face the door. Ginny took a deep breath and give the door three swift knocks.

A woman who Ginny immediately recognized from her picture as Romilda's sister opened the door saw Ginny and gave a girlish squeal. Ginny smiled with equal enthusiasm as Olivia pulled her into a hug.

"Romilda! Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by for a quick visit." Ginny said and gave the woman another smile.

"I'm surprised you came back to visit me so soon I thought you would all be packing for the trip tomorrow." She said as she opened the door and stood aside motioning for the girl to come in. Olivia had a very nice apartment. The living room and the kitchen was one big room however Ginny saw a few other doors in the room. The walls were a navy blue and the part of the floor that wasn't hardwood was covered with white carpeting.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Olivia asked as she stepped past Ginny and over to the stove.

"Sure". She replied as she took a seat in one of the chairs at the table that was place in the center of the kitchen.

"So to what do I owe this spontaneous visit?" Olivia asked after a few moments.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What?" She asked.

Ginny's mind instantly started screaming at her 'What if we're wrong and she's not getting it from her sister'. Ginny decided to ask quickly before she lost her nerve. "I need to talk to you about the love potion."

The short silence that followed seemed to last nearly an hour rather than the second that it was, until Olivia finally turned around with two mugs of hot chocolate in each hand and said, "Yeah, what about it? Don't tell me you ran out again Ro I just sent you another bottle like a week ago."

Ginny let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "No it's not that I just want to talk to you about it ."

"Oh. Okay. Is it working okay and everything?" Olivia asked as she sat at the table.

"Oh yeah it's definitely working." Ginny said trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I was justing wondering how you reverse the affects."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought you really liked Harry Potter."

"I do, I do. I'm just curious. Lately it doesn't seem to be working right." She said hoping that that sounded right.

"It should be working fine Ro, I told you just put it into any kind of food or beverage whatever once a day and he'll be crazy about you."

Ginny took a brief sip of her hot chocolate. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure. If you give it to him regularly it should work but you have to give it to him every day because it gets weaker and weaker by the day."

_'Bingo.'_ Ginny thought. It took everything she had not to stand up and immediately start doing a happy dance.

"You have to be careful though." Olivia said, her voice making Ginny's attention snap back to her. Ginny was only part listening though due to her excitement. "Seriously Ro, remember it's a love potion sure but it's just an illusion and like all illusions, it can break."

Ginny took a brief glance at her watch and noticed she had maybe a few minutes left, if that, before the potion wore off._ 'Uh-oh'_. "Hey listen. I really gotta go. I only came down here cause I was doing some shopping and thought I'd drop by." Ginny got up out of her chair and fast as lightning was already half way out the door.

"Okay, well say hi to grandma and grandpa when you see them tomorrow." She heard Olivia shout. Ginny didn't reply and instead raced down the stairs taking them two at a time.

Ginny didn't even notice the weird feeling she got as she started turning back into herself on her way outside the building, she was too consumed in her thoughts. _'There's a way to cure it!'_, she thought as she all but skipped down the street with a happy smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny waited until later that night to talk to Hermione about what she had heard since the minute they met up they had to leave because Mrs. Weasley demanded they be home by five.

"So all we have to do is get him to stop taking the stuff?" Hermione asked later that night as they got ready for bed.

"Yep." Ginny said brightly as she pushed her Hogwarts trunk underneath her bed. She had just finished packing since they were leaving to go back to school in a day.

"Well I don't think that will be a problem since for one thing he hasn't been around Romilda these past few days and on top of that I can tell it's wearing off. " Hermione said as she tucked herself into bed.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked, turning out the light in her bedroom and making her way over to her own bed.

Hermione sat up in her bed and smiled at her friend. "Gin common have you seen the way he's looked a you these past couple days?"

Ginny didn't respond and instead settled herself in her bed and turned so that she was looking out her window.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Ginny was in the kitchen washing the dishes from dinner. She could hear everyone's voices from the living room. Everyone was having a great time, including her. She had been very happy with the presents she had got. She tried to not pay attention to the fact that Harry hadn't gotten her anything. It wasn't a big deal, besides why would he get her something anyway? It did however make her want to bang on her head repeatedly on the nearest wall for getting him a gift. She didn't even know why she did it. She had been searching for a Christmas gift for Percy and as she as passing by a store window she saw the watch and immediately thought about Harry. Then the next thing she knew she was walking out of the store with said watch safely tucked away inside the bag in her hand. _

_Ginny heaved a sigh as she shut off the sink and took off the rubber gloves she had been using to wash the dishes. Deciding it was time to rejoin the party Ginny turned around and headed for the entrance to the living room. Ginny was about to enter the living room when she looked up and nearly collided with Harry who was in the process of bringing everyone's dirty dessert dishes into the kitchen. Ginny saw the plates begin to wobble as Harry abruptly stopped to avoid a collision with her. _

_"Woah." She said as she reached out and grabbed them to prevent them from falling. _

_"Thanks" Harry said. _

_"No problem." She replied. Ginny gave him a smile and was about to walk past him into the living room when he called her._

_"Hey Gin," _

_"Yeah?" She said turning around. _'What could he want?'

_"um... thanks for the uh, watch." Harry said. _

_Ginny felt a slight wave of embarrassment flow through her. She briefly glance at his left wrist and saw her Christmas gift to him sitting there. She really didn't want to be here talking to him about it, since she was still embarrassed about the 'she gave him a gift and he didn't give her one thing' so she flashed him another smile and said, "Your welcome." Then turned to walk into the living room and escape from the conversation. _

_"Gin." She heard him say. Half of her wanted to ignore him but since it really wasn't likely that he would buy that she couldn't hear him since he was standing about three feet away she turned around to face him one more wondering what he could possibly want this time. She saw his eyes move to the ceiling in a way that told her he wanted her to look up at it. She did and Ginny let out a small gasp at what she saw. There, Hanging right above them, on her ceiling was mistletoe. Ginny mentally cursed whoever hung it in this spot then she looked down to Harry. _

_Ginny watched as Harry took a step closer to her. A part of her wanted to run but she was locked in his green eyed gaze which held something in it she hadn't seen for a long time and which she couldn't place. She found she was unable to look away, let alone move. Ginny closed her eyes a Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. _

_The minute his lips touched hers she felt a jolt of electricity spark through her and her mind instantly shut down. She couldn't form coherent thoughts, she couldn't even remember her own name. She felt the walls she had built to try and get rid of her feelings crack, not break but crack. It was too much, she wouldn't allow him to do this to her until she knew for sure that they had a chance at being together again. She pulled away. _

_Ginny stared down at her shoes and refused to meet his gaze. He didn't move away from her at first though. She felt him leaned down near her ear and whisper,_

_"Merry Christmas."_

_She felt a shiver run down her spine at the feel of his hot breath fanning across her skin. Harry turned away into the kitchen leaving her under the mistletoe, frozen in shock._

_She stood in that spot for nearly two whole minutes before she even moved and she focused on what she had felt the minute he kissed her. It was like an invisible force had wrapped around her heart. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling though. It was a warm feeling that made her feel like she was flying and it was still there minutes after the kiss had taken place. Ginny took a few minutes to push the feeling down and tried to ignore it as she stepped into the living room and began a conversation with Tonks._

Ginny snuggled more into her pillow as she thought about that moment which happen just a few nights ago. She still didn't know what that feeling had been. Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about this. She would focus more on things like this once Harry's love potion wore off.

Ginny smiled to herself as she thought that and she smiled, _'Maybe we really will get back together.' _She then closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile up in Ron's room. Harry Potter was laying in his bed and thinking about the the decision he had just made.

He was going to break up with Romilda Vane.

He had been thinking about lately and decided that he liked Ginny. At first he wanted to ignore these feelings since it seemed a little unfair to ask her to date him again after all he had done to her. But the minute she and Hermione flooed into the house after their trip form Diagon Alley and Harry saw the huge smile on Ginny's face and the look of pure happiness in her eyes as she looked a him, who had been sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate with Ron and the rest of her brothers after a game of Quidditch. He felt a sudden pull in his heart and he wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and hug her and kiss her in greeting, never mind the soot that coated her.

He had never felt this way with Romilda. When he was with Romilda it felt like he was supposed to be with her. Not that he wanted to be with her. After finally realizing this he decided to break up with her. He had it all planned on the train ride back to Hogwarts he would tell her.

Harry smiled at the thought that in just a few days he would be back together with Ginny. Harry closed his eyes and gave in to sleep as dreams of Ginny filled his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Romilda bolted up right in her bed. She had just returned from her trip to Scotland and had gone to bed early since she had to wake up early to catch the Hogwarts express tomorrow.

She had just had the absolute worst nightmare. She cupped her head in her hands and repeated the sentence 'It was only dream' over and over again in her head, trying to calm herself down.

She took a deep breath and laid back down and tried to forget about what she had just dreamed. It was of the party that Griffindor had had after the won the Quidditch cup. Harry had been walking into the room after his detention but instead of coming up to her as she expected him to as that redheaded bitch ran up to him and he embraced her. The girl in Harry's arms then leaned down and kissed him and Romilda watched in horror as instead of pushing her away like Romilda hoped he would he held the girl tighter and kissed her back. She was about to walk over there and push the girl off him but she found she couldn't move and invisible force had her feet stuck where there were. She tried to yell but found that she couldn't speak. She could only stand there and watch as the two gazed at each other lovingly.

She had no idea why she had a dream like that. Harry was with her right? The love potion was working perfectly, so she had no reason to worry.

Unless...

Maybe he wasn't eating the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans she gave him. In which case the potion was disappearing completely and his feelings for the Weasley brat might be returning. For all she knew they could be together in her living room right now kissing and talking about how much they love each other.

Romilda paused to try and keep herself from throwing up at the thought. She would just have to give him more when she returned to Hogwarts tomorrow._ 'But then again...' _She thought. Did she really want to have to keep doing this? She hated the fact that this love potion was only temporary. It meant that if she wasn't there with him to make absolutely sure he took it everyday the chances of it breaking increased greatly.

Was he taking it? She hadn't received any letters from him at all over the Christmas holiday even though she had written to him practically everyday so far? Not only that but for some reason she just had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. She could feel it. What if she really did lose Harry?

'No!' She thought venomously as she pulled away her covers and got out of bed. She had worked to hard to lose him now and she most certainly wasn't going to lose him to the likes of Ginny Weasley. She grabbed a quill and parchment from her desk and began writing.

She finished her letter a few minutes later. She attached it to the leg of her sisters owl, who was sitting on the bit of roof just outside her window. She stood there for a few more moments watching it fly away into the night sky. She wasn't going to lose him. She was going to make Harry Potter hers._ Permanently._

**This might be my longest chapter yet. By the way there may be only a few chapters left but clearly Romilda is far from done with Harry. I would start typing up the next chapter but I need to go shower cause my friend is coming over so we can work on AP History together. Anyway, I was checking out my reviews and I just want to give a big Thank you to all my reviewers (I 3 you). To be honest, my goal is to have at least 100 reviews by the end of my story. So pretty please R&R, my lovelies.**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	17. Chapter 17

**GREETING MY AMAZING AND AWESOME READERS!!!!! :D **

**I'm extremely happy today. Do you want to know why? It's because we have over 100 reviews!!!!!! When I first saw this I was shocked. I really didn't think we would get there this fast. So, after the big celebratory happy dance I did around my room I instantly started working on this next chapter. How could I not after seeing that? :D**

**Dedication: This chapter goes to one of my best friends Raph, cause she just recently finished the HP fic she was writing (after months of me nagging you to update lol ;) ). So proud of you :D**

**Reviews:**

_**Rosie (Potter): **_**Your review really got me thinking. I noticed that I felt like Ron maybe wasn't as in the story as I might like so hence this section from Ron's POV. It took me a couple try's to do it. I hope you like it :)**

_**Julsgracie:**_** Hmmm, I get what you mean but yeah it had to be done for the sake of the plot. Glad you liked the rest of the chapter though. :)**

_**HMMadewell:**_** You can't lose what you never had lol ;)**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. Your reviews make my day and they just make me want to write more and more. YOU ROCK!**

**Enjoy :D**

Harry found his way onto the train and immediately spotted Romilda.

"Hey Harry." She said as she approached him and gave hims a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" he said. Flinching as she kissed him. "I need to talk to you. Alone. Let's find a compartment."

"Alright." Romilda said and led the way down the isle of the train.

While they were looking Harry happened to see Hermione walking into a compartment. As she opened the door Harry got a glance of the other people in the compartment. On one side sat Ginny and Luna and on the other side were Ron and Neville who quickly scooted over to make room for Hermione. Harry heard Ginny laugh at something Luna had said and it was like music to his hears. It reminded him why he had to do what he was about to do.

As Hermione closed the door to the compartment Harry felt a rush of sadness over take him. He pictured himself walking in and sitting in the unoccupied space next to Ginny, with his arm around her, sharing tales with his friends over what they all did over break. Something about that picture was just... right. Like, he belonged there. However the minute the door closed he snapped back to reality and he instantly felt alone.

Harry decided after he dumped Romilda he wouldn't stick around, he would come back to this compartment and ask them if he could join them.

Romilda finally located an empty one and they went inside. Harry placed Romilda's trunk in the rack above the seat but he left his out. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

Romilda sat down in the seat across from him and said, "So what do you want to talk about."

'It's now or never. Common you can do this' Harry pictured Ginny's laughing face once more in order to get back some of his confidence. "Well.... here's the thing. Romilda your a great girl and all but-"

Romilda froze as she heard those words and she knew her hunch was correct. He hadn't been taking the potion. She thanked Merlin that the letter she had wrote to her sister had gotten there in time.

"Wait." She said, interrupting him.

"What?" He asked, a little irritated that she stopped him. He wanted this over and done with.

"I made you something." She said, sweetly. Harry watched as Romilda reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of tin foil. She undid the foil wrappings and pulled out a cookie in the shape of a snowman. She reached over to give it to him.

"It's a Christmas cookie." She said. "I made them yesterday for all my friends. I was planning on handing them out when we get back to school but I want to give you yours now."

Harry stared at it for a moment then back at her. He didn't want the cookie. Plus, he figured in a few minutes she would appreciate it if she had something to through at him. He didn't care if she did throw something at him, yell at him, or cry. He was going to do this.

When Romilda noticed it didn't look like he was going to take the cookie she asked, "Don't you want it?" In the sweetest and most innocent voice she could manage.

Harry shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry."

Romilda was getting annoyed. She gave him her best attempt at a puppy dog put, which wasn't saying much. "Please, I made this one special, just for you. I spent hours making sure they were perfect. It nearly took me three tries."

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to be rude. This was going to be hard enough as it is. "Fine." He said as he grabbed the cookie from her hands. He didn't eat it right away though. He wanted to get back to the topic at hand. "So anyway-"

Romilda stopped him yet again. "You have to take a bite silly. I want to know what you think of it." She said

Harry sighed in frustration and took a bite of the cookie. Anything to make this conversation go by faster. As he swallowed he suddenly got a funny feeling in his body. He looked at the cookie then at Romilda.

_'She-'_ , but he never got to finish his thought for at that moment it suddenly felt like the world was spinning. His skull felt like it was about to break open. This continued for several minutes. Then suddenly a cloudy haze filled his mind.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Romilda asked sweetly.

Harry sat up still gripping his head as the aching faded to nothing. "Yeah, I think".

"Good." Romilda said smiling.

Harry looked up at his girlfriend and instantly got lost in her eyes. "Your so pretty." he said and gave her a smile.

Romilda smiled back, "Why thank you. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Harry gave he a questioning stare then mulled over what they had been talking about. He drew a blank. What had they been talking about? But as he looked into her eyes again he really didn't care. _'It probably wasn't important anyway',_ he thought. The only thing that he cared about was that he was finally reunited with his wonderful girlfriend. "I...I honestly can't remember". He answered.

Romilda smirked, _'Good'._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room working on his Potions essay. '_This is ridiculous. We've just back a few days and their already giving us homework',_ Ron thought. He wasn't doing this willingly though. Hermione was watching him like a hawk from her seat across the table from him with textbook in her lap. Every time she saw his wasn't paying attention she would first try to meet his eyes and give him a look and start to lecture him.

It made him really miss Harry. At least when Harry was here they could get through this together, after all misery enjoys company. Plus, Harry could help him try to convince Hermione to let them copy her essay which she of course already finished.

_'Speak of the devil'_, Ron thought as he looked up from his essay and saw Harry walking into the common room. This instantly put a smile on Ron's face. Ron held up his hand. "Hey Har-"

"There you are!" said a voice. Ron looked over and saw Romilda Vane bounding down the stairs of the girl's dormitory and into Harry's arms. Harry's face instantly lit up and he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Ron tried to keep the sneer of disgust off his face. Harry then walked over to the table furthest away from Ron and Hermione and popped open his text book.

Ron was confused. It had been several days since their return to Hogwarts and Harry hadn't talked to him once during these past couple days. He thought they were finally getting back on track. Over break they had hung out constantly but now that they returned every time Ron saw his best mate he was with Romilda. But it wasn't just that. What really confused him was why Harry wasn't even trying to make contact with Ron at all.

Ron knew he wasn't the only one who was affected by this. He could tell Ginny was upset. Whenever they were walking down to the Quidditch Pitch, in the halls, or at meals he noticed her shoot longing looks toward Harry. It was very subtle and hardly noticeable but Ron saw them and he didn't have to be as smart as Hermione to know that Ginny missed Harry. He did too. Harry was his best mate. He was like another brother to him. It just didn't feel right without him.

Hermione heaved a frustrated sigh from across from him. "Ron, for the millionth time you need to work on your-" She stopped when she saw the look of complete sadness in Ron's eyes. Hermione looked over her shoulder to where Ron was looking and she instantly understood.

Ron in turn met her eyes and Ron could tell she missed Harry just a much as he did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner that evening Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met in the common room after everyone else had gone to sleep. Ron and Hermione told Ginny about earlier today and since they hadn't had a chance to since they came back to school, Hermione and Ginny told Ron about what happened at Diagon Alley.

"But I don't get it." Ron said. "If she really is slipping him a love potion then it should have worn off by now."

"She's obviously been giving him more." Hermione said.

"Well then what are we going to do about it?" Ron asked.

Just as Hermione was about to answer when Ginny, who had been silent practically this whole time stood up quickly from her seat. She banged her fist on the table making Hermione and Ron jump in surprise.

"I'll tell you what were gonna do," Ginny whispered, her voice laced with venom and anger. "We're gonna confront her. It's high time Romilda and I had a little talk". Ginny took a few deep breaths as she tried to get her anger under control. She was sick of this. Enough was enough!

Ginny took another deep breath then sat back down and whispered, "Here's what were gonna do...." She began whispering her plan in Ron and Hermione's ears.

**So what do you guys think? I was iffy of it at first but I really want to get to the next chapter. Speaking of which, I know I said I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I was going through a notebook in my desk today where I write little snippets and pieces of stories and I was reading one for a twilight story I might someday write and instantly started writing the next chapter. All I need to do is type it up and go through and add a few things so it should be up in a few days. I'm very confident when I say I think your all going to like it. Anyway, R&R please my lovelies. ;)**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, well it's my last day of summer :'( school bright and early tomorrow.**

**Oh, well. **

**To all my reviews who really just want to punch Romilda. Something tells me you'll like this chapter. *evil laugh* :D**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione crouched behind a suit of armor, waiting. The plan was all set. She knew Ginny was surprised when she had not objected to the plan considering that they were skipping class in order to do this. Frankly, Hermione could care less. If this helped them get Harry back it was a small price to pay. Plus she had already done basically all her homework for the rest of the week.

Hermione saw her target approaching her. This plan worked out perfectly because they knew for a fact that everyday at this time Romilda would get out of class to go gossip and reapply her makeup with her friends in the girls lavatory. Just as they were about to pass her hiding spot Hermione muttered, "Immobulus," under her breath causing the person to give out a surprised shriek and fall to the floor. Hermione revealed herself then.

She said nothing to Romilda and didn't answer any of the questions she threw at her like, "What are you doing?" and "Where are you taking me?" She also ignored the threats as she with the help of Ginny who had been hiding not too far away ushered Romilda into the abandoned classroom.

Ron held the door open for them then when the door closed he began his job as lookout.

Ginny and Hermione sat Romilda on a chair in the classroom. "Hello Romilda." Ginny greeted with malice in her voice.

Romilda glared at her, "What do you want, Weasley?" she asked.

Ginny smirked, "I just want to have a chat with you."

"And what could you possibly have to say to me?" She asked her voice laced with fake innocence.

Hermione frowned. "Don't give us that Romilda. We know about the love potion." She said, pointing her wand at Romilda threateningly.

This time it was Romilda's turn to smirk, "I have no idea what your talking about. Harry and I are in love. We share a deep connection with each oth-" She was cut off as Ginny's patience with her evaporated and instead her anger flared up dangerously and her hand flew across Romilda's face, hitting her so hard her head turned. The resounding smack still lingered in the air.

Ginny glared at Romilda venomously and the phrase '_If looks could kill," _ran through Hermione's mind.

"Don't you dare spew any of those lies to us, you cow. You are going to stop giving him that stupid potion. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ginny said, her voice was cool and calm which made it all the more threatening and deadly.

Romilda smirked again, "And if I don't?" She asked, challenging Ginny. However, it was Hermione who answered.

"If you don't we will go to the headmistress. After a thorough search and confiscation of the potion I'm sure things will be set right." She said with confidence.

The was a long pause. Then the redhead and the curly haired brunette were shocked as Romilda let of a laugh.

She smiled at them, "It doesn't matter if you know about the love potion or go to the headmistress. I don't have anymore of the love potion with me so you have no proof, and my sister won't have to make more of it for me ever again."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. What was she talking about? She was no longer giving him the potion? Then why was he acting so odd? "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Romilda's smile seemed to grow, making Ginny want to smack her again. "What I mean is while I was on break I thought he might he neglecting the potion, which meant the minute we got back to school he would dump me. I couldn't have that."

Romilda took a deep breath and continued, all the while staring directly at Ginny. "So I sent my sister a letter asking her to make a potion where the effects are everlasting and since she has fiddling with this for sometime it wasn't hard. She sent it to me right away and it worked perfectly."

Ginny felt something inside of her crack. Her hope? Romilda's words couldn't be true. "Your lying!" Ginny shouted, wishing that Romilda was indeed bluffing.

Romilda shrugged, "Sorry, but no I'm not." She turned her gaze to Hermione. "Now I suggest you release me before a professor shows up."

Hermione glared at Romilda with pure hatred and unwillingly released Romilda. She was right class was almost over and someone could walk in at any minute and if it was a professor she doubted Ron could prevent them from entering the room.

Romilda was released from Hermione's spell and she went for the door. Her hand lingered on the handle and she turned around and looked right back at Ginny, who wasn't even looking at her but at the floor. Her expression broken and defeated. "I'm just going to say this once Weasley. Stay away from him. It pointless for you to try anything anyway." A victorious smile laced Romilda's face as she said in a falsely sweet voice, "Don't worry though, I'll take really good care of Harry."

"Now if you'll excuse me my boyfriend is expecting me and I'd hate to keep him waiting." And with that she walked out the door.

Ginny, and Hermione walked out of the classroom. Ron didn't even make eye contact with them when they came out. He had heard everything that had been said and just as upset as the two of them.

The three students walked down the hall together in a depressed silence. None of them said a word.

Ginny just looked down at her feet. Nothing they could do? So after all they went through to get Harry back it didn't even make a difference. In the end Romilda had won. Ginny could feel the wounds that had opened in her heart when Harry had dumped her come back, but they were bigger and more painful because this time she knew that no matter what she did he wouldn't come back.

Ginny allowed her eyes to wander over the school grounds. She stopped in mid walk when she saw two people among the other students who were currently hanging out on the grounds of Hogwarts enjoying the fresh snow that was falling. She immediately recognized them as Romilda and Harry walking down the hill toward the frozen lake, hand in hand. Ginny felt anger spark within her.

"Ginny you okay?" Her brother asked, wondering why she stopped so suddenly.

Ginny said nothing. Instead she watched as Harry and Romilda reached the base of the hill and Ginny stood frozen as ice as Romilda stood up on her toes and kissed Harry.

The very sight enraged her immeasurably not only that but it made her wounds cut even deeper. She watched Harry kiss her back. Was it really possible for someone to feel this sad? Ginny glanced at Harry one more time and suddenly she started thinking of the past.

She remembered when she had first seen Harry on platform nine and three-quarters. She instantly fell for him. She remembered all the embarrasing things she did around him, she thought about the fear she felt when she had seen him with Tom Riddle's diary in her first year, How she felt when she opened her eyes in the Chamber of Secrets and he was the first thing she saw. She thought about how she forced herself to move on and get over him despite the absolute jealously she felt when she saw him with Cho Chang, she remembered how she felt when her feelings for him returned during her fifth year, the feel of his lips on hers and the glow she felt when they first kissed in the common room, the torn feeling she had when he said he was leaving.

As Ginny thought of all these moments with Harry she felt something else ignite inside her and over power her anger towards Romilda and her saddness. This sudden feeling left her breathless as more memories crossed her mind.

She remembered when she kissed him on his birthday, how she felt when the caos that broke out at her brothers wedding stopped and she couldn't find him, Her feelings as she stepped through the secret entrance in the Room of Requirement the night of the battle and layed eyes on him after months and months of worrying and missing him, how she felt when that same night she saw Hagrid walk out of the Forbidden Forest carrying his body, and when he told her he loved her by the lake.

The feeling inside her grew more and more intense. Her wounds no longer seemed to matter and the walls she built to keep her feelings for Harry away finally broke like a dam and washed over her like a tidal wave.

But something was different.

It was like they had intensified to an unimaginable degree and that same wonderful invisible force she felt around her heart when she kissed him under the mistltoe was back. It consumed her. But a few things were different, not only because this time is was stronger but because this time she knew exactly what it was.

Love.

This sudden realization shocked Ginny to her core. She knew she had always had feelings for Harry, sure but did she really... love him?

It took her less than a second to know the answer to that question. Yes.

She loved him.

She _truly_, _deeply_, loved him.

With this sudden realization came another. She couldn't give up on him. She suddenly didn't care how long it took or how hard it was. She_ refused_ to let Romilda win. Romilda _couldn't _win.

_'But what can I do?',_ she thought frantically. Romilda had said there was no way to stop it. She looked back down at the couple, who at this point had pulled apart and were now staring lovingly into each other's eyes. It made Ginny sick. She couldn't stand it. Ginny tried to run through idea's in her mind but it was no use she was drawing a blank._ 'There has to be something I can do. ANYTHING!'_

I was then that she remembered what Olivia had said to her. _"It's a love potion, sure but it's just an illusion and like all illusions it can break."_

Ginny didn't know why what Olivia had said had suddenly run through her mind. Sure when she had said it she had been talking about the old potion but that didn't make it any less true.

Then before Ginny even realized what she was doing, she was running.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Ginny heard Hermione yell as she took off running down the hill toward Harry and Romilda.

"HARRY!" She shouted.

At the sound of her voice both Romilda and Harry turned around and saw her. Romilda scoffed as Ginny stopped within a few yards of them, a bit out of breath. "What do you want?"

Ginny looked Romilda dead in the eye. "I want my boyfriend back you bitch!" Ginny shouted, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Romilda. Ginny took no notice to the other students on the grounds, most of which had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at the scene playing out before them.

When he saw her whip out her wand and point it at his girlfriend, Harry immediately stepped in front of Romilda "Ginny don't be stupid." He warned as he took out his own wand ready to deflect any attack she might aim at them.

"Harry this isn't how it's supposed to be can't you feel it!?!?!" Ginny yelled, desperately trying to get through to him.

Harry didn't answer her question. Instead he said, "Ginny, I'm sorry. Look, I know your upset but it's over. Why can't you just accept that I'm with Romilda and move on?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip to try to keep the tears from flowing down her face. "Because....Because....," Ginny felt a pang in her heart and she knew she had to tell him or else she might lose him forever. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath then she looked Harry in the eyes and said, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID PRAT!" Then without even thinking, Ginny threw her wand to the ground and ran at Harry.

It took Harry a moment to register what she said and before he could he saw he saw her approach and thinking she was going to attack with her fists, pushed Romilda out of the way. She landed several feet away in the snow.

Then Harry's mind finally comprehend Ginny's confession. Her words shocked him. _'She loves me?' _Was his last thought as Ginny launched herself into his arms, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him desperately.

Ginny felt a few tears slide down her face as she kissed him. She poured all the love she had for him into the kiss. Praying that he accepted her.

At first it seemed as though he was going to push her off of him but she only clung to him tighter. Then she suddenly felt him freeze up. After several moments he still wasn't responding and she was starting to panic a little. Then she felt his arms snake around her waist and he kissed her back with just as much love.

They didn't stop kissing until breathing became a necessity. When they pulled apart Ginny looked into his breathtaking emerald green orbs. She her heart glow at the love she saw there. It was the same look he used to give her.

"Ginny." She heard him murmur, so softly that had she not been this close to him she wouldn't have caught it.

"Harry, are you okay now?" She whispered softly.

Harry paused for a moment before answering, as though checking to make sure he really was back to normal. "Yeah..." He said, finally. "I think I am." Harry then pulled her into a hug. "I really missed you, Gin." He murmmered into her hair.

Ginny smiled and held him tighter. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, as a few tears, slid down her face._ 'Damn, I hate crying' _

Romilda sat a few feet away in the snow watching them. Her pants were completely soaked due to the snow and she was fuming mad. She stood up angrily, "Get away from my boyfriend you little tramp!"

Ginny and Harry pulled away. Harry looked annoyed at the interupption, while Ginny was just as angry as Romilda. "_Your_ boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Yes my boyfriend. You think one stupid little kiss will change everything?" Romilda let out a humorless laugh. "I warned you to stay away from him." She pulled out her wand and aimed it directly at Ginny.

"Blastio!" Romilda shouted. A red jet of light shot out of her wand and started barreling straight towards Ginny.

Ginny immediately reached into her pocket to grab her own wand only to freeze and realize it wasn't there. She looked around and saw it sitting in the snow several feet away were she had thrown it.

Harry ran in front of her but before the spell could hit them Ginny heard a voice shout, "Protego! ", and a magical shield flew in front of them. Ginny looked over to see Ron and Hermione, who after getting over the initial shock of Ginny's little stunt, had run down the hill after her.

Romilda stood there, mouth agape. He was....cured. She was stunned. "Harry why did you defend her!?!" Romilda shouted. She didn't understand it. How had Ginny cured him? Surely one little kiss couldn't have been powerful enough to expel the effects of the potion.

Harry sneered as he stepped away from Ginny. Her kiss had cleared up the foggy cloud that had over taken his mind. "Because I love her and I won't let you hurt her. I'm not your little toy anymore Romilda. The only thing I feel for you right now and the only thing I'll ever feel for you is anger and hatred!"

Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulder and along with Ron and Hermione began walking back up the hill. He was done with this. All he wanted to do now was go up to the Gryffindor common room and sit on the couch with Ginny in his arms.

Romilda was so angry she couldn't even stand it. She watched Ginny pulled away from Harry, briefly to retrieve her wand and Romilda fired another spell at her. "Blastio!" Another red light shout out of her wand.

Hermione turned around and saw the spell heading for her friend and shoved Ginny out of the way causing the spell to hit her. The blast sent Hermione flying through the air and she landed roughly in the snow.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron instantly looked at Romilda. Ron was about to fire at Romilda but Ginny beat him to it. _"_Mucus Bellicus!" she shouted. Her spell hit Romilda dead on causing several bats to fly out of her nose and attack. Romilda ran around screaming in panic trying to get them away from her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" A voice shouted. They turned to see Professor Carlson, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher come down the hill.

She removed the effects of Ginny's hex with her wand and Romilda stopped screaming. Her hair was now a complete mess and it as well as her robes and face was covered in bogey's. Ginny had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"The five of you. My office. NOW!" Proffessor Carlson shouted pointing to Harry,Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Romilda. Ron walked over and helped Hermione up and they along with Romilda began following her to her office.

Harry locked eyes with Ginny and gave her a smile that she immediately returned. He really didn't really care how much trouble he got in. Actually, he didn't really care about anything at the moment except the girl next to him and by the look in her eyes he could tell she felt the same. Harry reached down and entertwined his hand with Ginny's, as they followed the others up to the castle.

**And there you have it the second to last chapter. OMG this took FOREVER. The last chapter is kinda short so it should be out in a few days. I think I might even work on it later however right after I post this I'm gonna go have a **

**Spider-Man-athon :D. I hope you guys liked it. *gives reader a penny* Here's the penny. Now please review and give me your thoughts. ;)**

**-HiddenMagic421**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow you guys.... I don't know what to say really, sorry but...**

**School is a bitch. AP History SUCKS. And due to my morals and vowing not to give up I can't quit it. But I FINALLY finished and I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!! :D :D :D :D I really like how this chapter turned out and I hope you all do to. So yeah I hope you forgive me for my extreme lateness :(. My friend who is a REALLY slow updater and I would be hanging out and I would be complaining that I hadn't finished and I would look at her and be like "OMG... I'm turning into you!!!!" lol ;)**

**enjoy :D**

***~*~*~*~***

**The final chapter of my story is dedicated to all you great readers and my "brother" Raph. For being my bond "brother" and just always encouraging me and being completely AWESOME!!!**

***~*~*~*~***

The rain poured down mercilessly onto the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while the students tossed and turned in their beds inside the dormitories of Griffindor Tower. All except for two students who were currently sitting in one of the arm chairs in the common room, wrapped in each others arms.

It had been about a week since the fight with Romilda Vane and ever since then Harry and Ginny had been inseparable. Ginny sat in Harry's lap. Her legs resting over one of the armrest of Harry's favorite chair and her head on his shoulder. Since it was so late the common room was completely empty. They didn't care though and neither one of them planned on moving anytime soon.

They were completely silent. Harry was currently playing with a strand of Ginny's fiery red hair while Ginny was consumed in her thoughts and staring absent mindedly into the fire.

After Professor Carlson broke up the fight and she dragged them to McGonagall's office and the headmistress was furious!

*Flashback*

_ "MISS VANE I AM OUTRAGED!" ,McGonagall yelled. "NOT ONLY DID YOU SMUGGLE A RESTRICTED POTION INTO THE SCHOOL COUNTLESS TIMES BUT YOU ALSO USED IT ON ONE OF YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS!!!!" _

_ Ginny stared at Romilda from the corner of McGonagall's office where she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing, off to the sidelines while McGonagall let Romilda have it. She couldn't stop the smirk that crept on her face. Ginny then let out a giggle as Harry, who, from his position behind her, had pulled her front as close to his as he could and had his arms wrapped around her waist, nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. _

_ He kissed her neck lightly and Ginny's heart fluttered as his lips skimmed her ear. "I missed you..." he whispered lightly. Ginny turned her head slightly and they exchanged a short but sweet and loving kiss. Ginny and Harry stopped making goo goo eyes at each other though immediately because at the next moment McGonagall yelled out quite loudly, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, MISS VANE!?!?!" Ginny smirked yet again knowing that Romilda had seen the whole exchange. _

Later outside the office after McGonagall told Romilda to pack since she was being expelled Romilda had decided to call Ginny a ho and she immediately received a punch in the face a kick in the stomach courtesy of the tag team of Granger and (Ginny) Weasley.

An outside observer might comment that everything was back to normal. But really it couldn't be more different.

Harry and Ginny were so much closer than they used to be. The kisses were more passionate, the touches more electrifying, and the love much stronger and deeper.

Ginny took a deep breath inhaling the delicious scent that only Harry possessed. She then closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. She was so relieved it was finally over but there was one thing she still didn't understand.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Harry asked. untwirling Ginny's hair from his finger and giving her his complete attention,

"How were you able to break the spell? Romilda told me the effects were permanent."

Harry was silent for a long time as he thought about how to answer her question. After several minutes he finally responded. "I... I'm not really sure. It felt like I was surrounded by fog and couldn't think straight and all I really know is the minute your lips touched mine the fog cleared."

Ginny broke eye contact and smiled. Harry may be a little awkward and dense when it came to romance sometimes... but other times he was a master.

Harry smiled as Ginny uncharacteristically blushed as he leaned his head down and whispered an "I love you" in her ear.

For maybe the first time in Harry's life everything felt complete the and whenever he looked into Ginny's eyes and saw all the love, devotion, and acceptance within her caramel gaze his world lit up to an imaginable degree. He couldn't imagine life without the woman in his arms.

Harry tilted Ginny's chin up so that she met his gaze and he knew she was his future and that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving and protecting. With that thought he brought his lips to hers and poured all the love and passion he had into that kiss.

_***~*~*THE END*~*~***_

**FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IT.**

**IS.**

**DONE!**

**I'm so happy! This was my first long chapter story and I'm so proud of myself for finishing it. **

**OMG I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! A HUGE thanks to all my reviewers you guys ROCK THE HOUSE!!!!! You're reviews are one of the things that inspired me and kept me writing. So THANK YOU!!!!! *gives reviwer/reader big hug* I hope you guys liked my story. Oh and before I part I have some goodies for you:**

**1. Go to youtube and look up 'A Very Harry Potter Musical'. OMG Raph showed me this. IT'S HILARIOUS!!!! A must see for any HP fan. **

**2. Also for my H/G fans look up this nice H/G vid that I found while trying to write my chapter. (It's bashes Romilda) look up 'He Loves You Not Harry Ginny' on youtube.**

**-HiddenMagic421 *~*~***


End file.
